I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream
by my-lucky-day
Summary: After 7 years in New York without keeping contact with any of her high school friends, Rachel has decided to head back to Lima Ohio. What she did not expect was to run into Finn or to find out he was dating someone. FutureFic. Hummlebery& Finchel & Klaine
1. Blast from the past

**June 2012: Graduation **

"Finn, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow, we can't be together anymore"

"Rach, don't do this we figured this out months ago, I'm going to Ohio state, gradate and then coming to live with you in New York, we will skype every night and text each other every minute. We're strong enough to survive this, please believe in us. I love you Rachel"

Rachel took off her promise ring which Finn had given to her earlier that year. She grabbed his hand and put it in it. "Finn that wont work, I cant have any distractions and that include boys, plus you're just not good enough for me anymore" as much as this pained Rachel to say she knew this was the only way he would stay away from her forever. Rachel loved Finn with all her heart and he was the best thing to ever happen to her but she couldn't have New York and Finn, she had to choose one. "Goodbye Finn" Rachel turned around and finally let the tears come falling down

**Seven years later, 2019: Lima Ohio, Figgns Office**

"Thank you so much Mr. Figgins, I really appreciate you giving me this job"

"It's you I need to thank, I don't know why you took this job since you were doing wonderfully in New York but thank you"

Rachel shifted in her chair feeling uncomfortable, "yes well New York was great to me and I love it but I just needed to come back home"

Figgins nodded "I'll show you to your office" The two stood up and walked down the halls they reached a door with the sign saying 'Ms. Berry: Head of the Art department'.

"Mr. Figgin, is there a glee club?"

"Yes there is but no one at the moment is teaching it, the old Head of the Arts did but he's gone. Would you like to take over?"

A smile spread across Rachel's face "yes of course! I'd love to"

"Great, well I'll leave you to get set up and organized, I'll introduce you to the school tomorrow during assembly"

"All right, thank you once again!" Rachel said as figgins left her standing infront of her new office. She walked in to her office, it was rather night, it had a a couch, a desk, and a view of the quad. After a few hours of organizing her new office Rachel decided it was a good idea to look around the school to see if anything has changed.

She walked over to the choir room, it looked the same except for the trophy cases, there were more trophies in there, apparently New Directions have been to nationals at least 5 times since she's left, each time coming in at 2nd or 1st place. She smiled to herself, looking at her senior year 1st place nationals trophy, next to it was a picture of new directions smiling and holding the trophy. She next wondered towards the gym, once she got close enough she heard music playing, she opened the door quietly. Inside were the cheerios practicing a new routine, "wow they are still good" Rachel thought to herself. "But who's the coach?" Rachel scanned the room and there she was. Blonde, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, still looking beautiful. Luckily during senior year Rachel and Quinn became friends, and created peace between them. But Rachel never stayed in touch with any of the new directions other than Kurt and Blaine since she moved and lived with them in New York. Stepping out not wanting to be caught by Quinn she walked out to the quad, this place hasn't changed one bit. It was 4:30 so there weren't too many students still around.

After going around the school some more and making herself a cup of coffee in the teachers room, she went to the football field, it was the one place that she dreaded going to. It was were Finn had told her that he wanted to get married to her someday, and gave her a promise ring. She smiled at the memory, she couldn't go to the football field, she would never be able to step foot there again. "No Rachel, you have to be strong, you can do this" she thought to herself. Rachel headed towards the football field. What she did not expect was to see Finn there coaching the team. The moment she saw him she stopped in her tracks. "Oh no, I cant work here, I need to go back to New York, I cant be around him". But she couldn't seem to make her legs move. She was stuck watching him. The next thing she saw was Quinn running up to him and kissing him, and he was kissing back. She felt a pain in her chest, this was worse than when she caught Jessie cheating on her in New York, this felt like her life was over. Before she realized it she was running to her car and was in her bed in her apartment crying.


	2. Meeting

**A/N: hello! Thank you for reading this story and for all the subscriptions and reviews! **

**Sorry I didn't mention this last time but I do NOT own glee or the characters (wish I did!). **

**Enjoy! **

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Rachel got up out of bed rubbing her eyes and walked over to the front of the apartment. She opened the door to see Chris and her fathers there.

"Mommy! Look what Granddad and Grandpa got me! A psp! Now I can play games all day long!" Chris said running to the tv.

"Great" Rachel sarcastically said. "Hello dad and daddy, thank you for taking Chris out again, are you staying for dinner?"

"Afraid not honey, we have a meeting tonight, tomorrow night we're free tho, and we'll pick Chris up from school" Hirman explained to his daughter.

"All right, sounds like a plan! I'll see you tomorrow evening, now I need to figure out a way to get Chris off that darn game and to bed"

After saying their goodbyes Rachel went over to the couch to sit with her son, Chris.

"Did you say thank you to Granddad and Grandpa?"

"yes mommy, they also got me these new games to play, I'm going to start one right now!"

"Chris you have school tomorrow, its time for bed"

"No! I want to play this soccer game!"

"Christopher Finn Berry, if you do not turn ofF this game this moment I will take it away for a month!"

"okay okay! I'm going to sleep!" Chris said standing up and walking towards his room.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Rachel heard an "mhm" from her son "I love you Chris"

"Love you too mommy, goodnight" Chris said.

Once Chris was in his room Rachel pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you have some explaining to do!" Rachel harshly whispered into her phone.

"What did I do now little miss diva?" Kurt sighed into the phone, "I was kinda in the middle of something"

"I don't care that you were making out with your fiancé or what ever you were doing."

"Hows lima Rachel?"

"Oh the same, you know, my dads still live here, your parents, Mr. Figgins hasn't changed one bit, oh and FINN IS HERE! You knew this! How could you not tell me?"

"Oh My Gosh! Rachel, I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind I forgot he's back, he was in LA for a bit but that didn't work out for him so he moved back"

"Why? He's so much better than Lima, just because he failed doesn't mean he should come back, why doesn't he keep trying?"

"I don't know, you should take your own advice, you shouldn't have given up so fast, you have talent and the world needs to hear you."

"Kurt this is different, he doesn't have a kid!"

"Well technically…"

"Finn doesn't know the Chris is his so therefore he doesn't have a kid. Anyways off topic, how am I going to do this Kurt? All the feelings are going to come back and it doesn't help that he's dating queen bitch again"

"He's dating Quinn? Oh dear god, that boy just doesn't learn does he. Anyways, just be friends with him, he'll probably realize that he still loves you sooner or later" Kurt moaned into the phone "Listen..uh.. rach..el, I have to goo, I'm really busy" and with that the line was dead.

"Kurt and Blaine better be happy I'm not walking distance of them or else they'd be in trouble, ew having sex while I was on the phone with kurt? That's just so wrong!" Rachel said to herself. She got up and went to get ready for bed. Who knows what tomorrow will be like.

Rachels alarm went off at 6:30. She dragged herself out of bed and to the shower. She got dressed in a pencil skirt and a button down pale yellow shirt. She went over to Chris's room and woke him up and then off to make breakfast. It was 8 when she arrived at school after dropping Chris off. Students were walking around everywhere talking and doing last minute homework. She turned around and then bam! The coldness hit her.

"Hello new kid, nice outfit" said a male voice. She could not believe this, she was a teacher now, not a student, and yet she got slushied.

"Go to the Principal. Figgins office right now young man!" she said to the student.

"What?" the student laughed "you cant send me to Figgns"

"Well I am a teacher so I believe that I have that right and authority over you, so yes I can"

"wait, you're a teacher? Shit!" The student looked shocked and completely scared, he started walking towards Figgins office. Lucky for Rachel she had brought with her an extra pair of clothing out of habit. She held her head down on the way to the bathroom, but because she wasn't watching where she was going she ran into someone. She looked up, Quinn.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you a new student? I'm Ms. Fabray. You know you look just like one of my friends from highschool, just a bit older." Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

"Hi Quinn" Rachel said weakly.

"Rachel Berry? Is that you!" Rachel nodded "Oh My God! How are you? What about New York? Do you work here now? Why do you look like you just got slushied!"

Rachel laughed "Quinn slow down too many questions at once. I'm good, New York was good but I missed home too much, yes I work here I'm head of the Arts Department, and some kid just slushied me thinking I'm a student here."

"Not much has changed here, come on I'll help you get cleaned off before assembly."

After thirty minutes of cleaning, catching up, and just having girl time Quinn and Rachel excited the bathroom and headed to the auditorium for assembly. Quinn went and sat with Finn while Rachel went to the stage to meet with Figgins.

"Ah Rachel, good you're here, so I will introduce you, then the Glee club will sing a song they have been working on"

"Okay" nodded Rachel. Rachel never got nervous but boy was she nervous right now.

Figgns tapped the mike "Hello, hope everyone is excited for a new week of school. We have a new faculty member joining us this week. She will be taking over the Arts department since Mr. Simons had to leave due to personal reasons. Please give a her a warm McKinley welcome, Ms. Berry." Finns head snapped up to the front of the stage. Rachel? Was it Rachel they were talking about? There she was, walking across the stage over to the microphone.

"Hi everyone, I'm looking forward to meeting you all. So as Principal Figgins said my name is Ms. Berry, I went to school here 7 years ago and I just moved back from New York. I will also be coaching the Glee club which you all should join! And feel free to come by my office when ever, my door is always open" Rachel said smiling. Figgins walked back over to the stage and introduced the New Directions.

They sang rather well in Rachel's opinion, but they could use some improvement. The rest of the day went rather well until lunch.

Rachel walked into the Teachers room with her bagged lunch, she sat down at a table by herself. She unpacked her lunch and started eating, it wasn't till someone coughed that Rachel realized someone was standing in front of her. She looked up, and there he was.

"Uhm can I sit here?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Course" Rachel weakly responded, he pulled the chair out and sat down "How are you Finn?"

"Fine I guess, how about you? Why are you back?"

"I'm good, I just really missed home," an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, but luckily they were saved by the bell.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please review! A new chapter should be up tomorrow, maybe two I'm not sure, depends on how im doing with hw, yay junior year! **

**I honestly have no clue where im going with this story, if you have any suggestions go ahead and let me know!**

**Love you all! **


	3. Christopher Finn Berry

**A/N: goooood afternoon to all you lovely people! **

**Thanks to all of you who subscribed and added this story to your favorites list! **

**I'm going to try to have two chapters up by the end of the day, but no promises. **

**Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own glee or any of the characters other than the ones I made up.**

The next day Rachel had decided that it would be best to eat lunch in her office, she did all she could to stay out of Finn's path. Quinn had been nice and check up on her a few times that day to see how she was adjusting to her new job.

**6****th**** period: 30 minutes before the first day of Glee practice: **

Rachel heard the tune of "Faithfully" filling her office up. She quickly looked through her bag for her cell phone.

"hello?"

"Rachel, hi sweetie is daddy"

"oh, hi daddy! Is everything okay? Is chris hurt?"

"Chris is fine, but we can't pick him up today, we just got called into an emergency meeting, we can ask the school to put him in aftercare for the day…"

"No, its fine I can go get him, thanks for letting me know, love you daddy"

"love you too sweetheart" the line was dead.

"_Crap"_ Rachel thought to herself _"I have 25 minutes to get him" _Rachel rushed out of her office and into her car. 15 minutes later Rachel was back at McKinley, with Chris.

"Okay Chris, mommy has to teach a class in 5 minutes, so I need you to be a good boy and be quite okay?"

"But I'll get bored!' Chris complained

"How about you use my laptop to watch tv meanwhile?"

"Okay!" chris said smiling his adorable seven year old smile. The closer Rachel got to the choir room she heard someone singing, it didn't sound like one of the glee kids, she peeked into the window _"Shit!" _Finn was inside singing, _"he's singing pretending? But why?"_ Rachel told Chris to be quite and not say anything. Rachel quietly opened the door, she stood by t watching Finn sing, he was still amazing if not better.

"mommy, he's really good" chris said while tugging on Rachel's arm.

"sh, chris" Rachel tried to say quietly without Finn noticing. But it was too late.

"Oh, hey Rach..el" Finn said nervously, he looked at Rachel then Chris and then back to Rachel. It wasn't till that moment that Rachel realized how similar Chris and Finn looked, it was like seeing a mini Finn. "Who's this?"

"Oh uhm, this is Chris" Rachel answered, she felt like she was about to throw up, she felt sick and scared.

"Mommy! Is this a stranger? Because you told me never to talk to strangers because stranger means danger!" Chris said grabbing his mother's hand for comfort. Finn looked at Rachel with confusion and shocked mixed together.

"No Chris he's not a stranger" Chris let go of Rachel's hand and went to stand infront of Finn, he stuck his hand out.

"Hello I'm Chris," Finn took his hand and shook it.

"Hi Chris, I'm Finn." Finn smiled, he looked down at the boy who's eyes went wide.

"Wooow! That's my middle name! It's like mommy planned this!" Finn looked up at Rachel who was trying to avoid any eye contact. Luckily the bell rang signaling the end of the day, glee club, and football practice. Once again they were saved by the bell.

The choir room was filled with students giggling, talking, yelling and laughing.

"Can everyone settle down please?" once Rachel began to speak everyone was silent. "Great. Hello, my name is Ms. Berry, but that makes me feel old so you can call me Rachel." One of the students raised their hands. "Yes"

"Hi, my name is Jessica, are you the same Rachel that wrote 'Get It Right?'"

"Oh uhm yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I'm a senior so I had Mr. Shue before Mr. Simons and he told us about you, Mr. Hudson, Ms. Fabray, and the rest of the original New Directions"

"Oh, well I'm glad you got the opportunity to meet Mr. Shue, now if you don't mind please go around the room and state your name and grade" Once everyone was done going around, the students started to inform Rachel on past wins and losses and what some of their traditions were. Rachel found out they still do mash-up competitions as well and boys vs. girls. Rachel was also informed that they have a bigger budget because Quinn decided to split the cherrio budget in half and give it to the glee club.

There was about 10 minutes left in class when Abby had asked the question Rachel had been dreading.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Can you sing us a song?" Rachel stiffened, its not that she didn't like singing anymore, its just that it brought back too many memories.

"Uhm yes, are there any suggestions?" Thomas raised his hand. "Thomas?"

"Well I remember Mr. Shue saying something about you singing Faithfully at regionals one year, can you sing that?" Rachel felt a lump form in her throat, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I can sing that" She sat down at the piano and began to sing,

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire_

Football practice had ended early and Finn was walking down the hall, when he heard the familiar tune coming from the choir room he ran towards it.

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Oh Girl _

Finn wanted to go into the room and sing the last lines to Rachel but he couldn't bring himself to do it, after all he was now dating Quinn and he had pushed aside all the feelings he had for Rachel and they were gone right?

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

Right.

**A/N: **

**Don't worry finchel will come back to life soon! **

**Review! Suggest! Criticizes! Let me know what you thought about this chapter! **

**Song: Faithfully by Journey **

**There should be another chapter soon. **

**Hope everyone is enjoying their long weekend! **

**3 LN **


	4. Coffee and Friends

**A/N: instead of doing hw I'm doing this…LOVE ME! :P **

**I don't own glee, or any of the characters other than the ones I made up. **

**This is my first full fic… I'm actually really enjoying writing this!**

**Enjoy! **

The rest of the week went by well, Finn had stayed out of Rachel's way and vise versa. Neither of them spoke to each other or thought about each other. Okay well that was a lie the both thought about each other everyday for most of the day. It wasn't till Friday afternoon that one of them got enough courage to talk to the other.

Rachel was sitting at her desk working on the shows for the year when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said without looking up.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" Rachel finally looked up, it was Finn.

'_Great'_ Rachel thought to herself. "Sure, I was actually just about to leave for coffee, its Friday so there is not Glee rehearsal, you're welcome to join me"

"Yea sounds good, Quinn is holding a mandatory cherrios meeting and there's no football today, I'll meet in at the Lima Bean in 15 minutes?" Finn asked.

"Sounds good" Rachel stood up to start packing up but her hand hit her cup which tipped over and hit her picture frame that fell to the floor. Luckily there was nothing in the cup. Finn picked up the picture frame. He looked at it. It was the picture that he and Rachel had taken before she broke up with him.

Rachel stuck out her hand, "That's not for you to see, may I have it back please?" Finn just nodded and handed her the frame.

"Look if you don't want to talk, we don't have to, we can pretend like nothing ever happened between us," Finn suggested.

"Is that what you want?" Rachel really hoped that the answer was no.

"No its not"

"Good, because we do have a lot to talk about. I'll see you in 15 minutes" with that Finn left the office. Luckily Rachels fathers had offered to take Chris out for the evening for some male bonding time, what ever that meant. Rachel gathered up her papers, locked up and headed out to the Lima Bean.

**At the Lima Bean:**

Rachel sat at a table drinking her silk milk latte and eating a vegan cookie. She had ordered Finn's favorite drink, a mocha with extra whip, at least that was his favorite drink in high school, hopefully its still the same. She looked down at her watch, he was 10 minutes late. They had left the school at around the same time, how can he be late? Right then Finn walked through the door and straight to the table Rachel was at.

"Sorry I'm late I had a few things I got caught up with, I'll be right back I'm just going to order my drink" Finn explained

"Here, I got you your favorite, at least your high school favorite" Rachel said pushing the cup towards him.

"you remembered?"

"well if your favorite drink is still a mocha with extra whip, then yes I remember"

"Thanks" Finn sat down and took a sip from his coffee, "Quinn never lets me have these"

"Your welcome, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing,"

"I'm okay, this job is easier than Figgins made it sound, I'm just busy taking care of Chris and all"

"Where's his father?"

'_has he seriously not figured this out?" _Rachel thought to herself "he's working"

"Does Chris's father know about him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know its his…I think"

"Oh, well why is his middle name Finn?"

"I don't know it was the first thing that popped into my mind" _"that's a lie" _Rachel thought "_its because he's your son and I wanted him to have part of you with him"_

"Oh, okay, can I ask you something?"

"Course"

"Is he.. is he mine?" Rachel new this day would come eventually but she didn't want it to come right now, she had to lie.

"No"

"Okay, why did you come back? You were doing so well in New York"

"Who told you that?" Rachel snapped.

"uhm Kurt?"

"okay, I have to go, Chris is supposed to be back home soon, I'll talk to you later I guess" That was another lie, Chris wouldn't be back for another hour or two, she just needed her time and to call her best friend.

**At Rachel's apartment: on skype with Kurt and Blaine**

"Kurt, I lied to him" Rachel sobbed into the phone. "When he asked me if Chris was his I said no, I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I can't ruin his life like that"

"Rachel, honey, sh calm down" Rachel took a deep breath in and let it out, "Blaine get in here and bring me some ice cream!" Blaine came in laughing until he saw Rachel.

"Rach what happened?" Blaine asked worridly, over the seven years that Blaine and Rachel lived together they became extremely close, like sister and brother, but in someway closer.

"I.. I.. couldn't tell him..mm. He asked if" sob "Chris was his and I said no! I'm such a bad person, I should have just told him yes, but he doesn't want to deal with Chris I can see that" Rachel broke down even more.

"Once you tell him he'll understand, one thing I know is that Finn still loves you and would do anything to get you back" Kurt said trying to calm Rachel down.

"How do you know?" Rachel and Blaine both said at the same time causing all three to start giggling.

"Because the other night when I spoke to him you were all he could talk about, lucky for him Quinn was out doing something or someone" explained Kurt.

"Wait someone?" Rachel questioned.

"He thinks Quinn is cheating on him, but that doesn't matter right now, no need to worry about that, what we need to worry about is you, for now just be friends with him I think that would be good for that two of you. Build your relationship back up…"

"BOO!"

"ah!" Rachel screamed, she turned around and saw Chris standing behind her with a huge grin on his face.

"I scared mommy! Look granddad and grandpa! I scared mommy! I scared her so bad she screamed and started crying!" Chris turned to look at the screen, his face lit up, "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine! I miss you guys! When are you coming to visit? You promised you would!"

"How does next week sound to you?" Blaine asked.

"next week! Yay! You should bring Klaine with you! I'm sure he misses me!"

"Chris I wish we could bring Klaine but I don't think fish are allowed on planes" Kurt responded "and we miss you too kido, both you and your mommy, speaking of mommy where is she?" Chris looked around the room then out in the hall way.

"Oh shes out side talking to granddad and grandpa,"

"Okay well don't tell her that we are coming, it will be a surprise!" Kurt whispered into the microphone.

"Okay I wont" Chris whispered back holding a finger to his mouth. "Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine I have a question"

"Ask away buddy"

"So I already asked you this but mommy has two daddies, you both have a mommy and a daddy, you and Uncle Blaine are going to be daddies, but where is my daddy?" Chris asked innocently.

"That is not something I have the answer to, you have to ask mommy about that"

"Ask mommy what?" Rachel said coming into the room.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep, goodnight mommy" Chris said kissing his mothers cheek, "good night Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt" he blew them a kiss and left the room.

"Rach" Kurt started "He asked about his father, again."

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned into her hands "Worst day ever"

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was fun writing it. **

**Now off to bed so I can wake up early and do the homework I didn't do, woops!**

**Review and let me know what you thought! If you have any suggestions let me know cause I have no clue where I'm going with this story. Have any constructive criticism? let me know!**

**Goodnight! **

**3 LN **


	5. The Kiss

**A/n: **

**So I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow morning which means I wont be able to update till Thursday night. But I will write around three chapters while I'm gone and post them all as soon as I get Internet. For now enjoy this chapter, I think you will, I defiantly did [:**

**I don't own glee**

It was Monday afternoon and Rachel was in her apartment looking over songs for sectionals when she heard a knock on the door. It was only 5, which meant it couldn't be Chris and her fathers. She went to open the door and…

"SURPRISE!" Kurt and Blaine screamed running in and hugging Rachel.

"oh my god! Thanks for telling me you boys were coming!" Rachel said while playfully slapping the two on the arm. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"Two things Rachel" Blaine said "boys? We're not boys anymore, we are mature men who happened to be engaged to each other and in love, and second yes our families know, Chris knows, as well as your fathers"

"So everyone but you" Kurt added with a smirk on his face.

"You two suck" Rachel stuck her tongue out like a 5 year old.

"In fact we do…" Blaine replied with a wicked grin across his face.

"lalalalalala!" Rachel sang while covering her ears "I don't want to hear about your sex life! Enough that I literally had to hear it every night in New York!

"we're kidding Rach, calm down" Kurt said lowering her hands from her ears.

"so where are you two staying?" Rachel asked grabbing three water bottles and setting them on the coffee table.

"At Kurt's parents" Blaine responded.

"Yes, and Carole would like to have you over for dinner tonight" Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Kurt held his hand up to stop her "and yes Chris is invited too, I asked her if there was room for any extra mouth, she was confused but agreed to it"

"okay, does she know he's Finn's?" Rachel asked conerned

"no, but when she sees him I'm sure she will realize its his, no one is as oblivious as Finn is" Kurt was worried about this. What will his step-mother think and say when she sees Chris for the first time?

"it feels good to be back home" Blaine said leaning back on the couch and playing with Kurt's hair. Kurt slapped away his had the moment he felt it touch his perfectly styled hair. The two looked at Blaine with a confused look.

"You never lived in Lima hun" Kurt commented.

"Well I kinda did, I was at your house basically every weekend when you transferred back to McKinley, I know this town inside and out, it doesn't take very long to know it, it's so small" Blaine explained.

"Oh and Rachel dear? Just a warning…Finn will be there" Kurt said leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Fuck" Rachel whispered to herself but Kurt and Blaine heard her.

After an hour or two of pure catching up, Broadway talk, and the latest fashion, Chris had come into the apartment followed by Rachel's two fathers.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine! You actually came! I thought you two were just lying to me! But I knew you wouldn't do that" Chris said loudly running into Kurt and Blaine's laps. Kurt and Blaine hugged Chris tight. Rachel went over to say hello to her fathers.

"Hello Daddy, hello dad" Rachel said kissing each on the cheek. "So I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it" the two men nodded as if to encourage their daughter to go on, "Carole invited me over to dinner tonight, with Chris"

"oh" the two men replied.

"You're worried about Carole finding out?" Leory asked

"Yes, I can't have her knowing and not Finn, its just not right!"

"Honey I think its time you told him" Hirman said

"No, I can't ruin his life, he has so much to live for, thank you daddy and dad" They said there goodbyes. Rachel went over to the couch were Blaine and Kurt were watching tv with Chris.

"Come on Chris, time to get ready for dinner" Rachel said holding out her hand.

"I don't want to! I want to stay with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine!"

"How about we help you get ready for dinner buddy?" Blaine suggested

"Yes!" Chris screamed "why is this dinner so special? Where are we going?"

"We're going to my mom and dads house" Kurt said looking down at Chris.

"So I get to meet them?" Chris asked. Kurt nodded "Cool!"

The two Berry's, Kurt, and Blaine arrived at the Hummle-Hudson residence just on time. Before they could knock on the door Carole opened it.

"Kurt! Blaine! I know I just saw you a few hours ago but I miss you so much!" She pulled Kurt and Blaine into a hug, once released they stepped aside. Rachel stood smiling shyly, while Chris stood behind Rachel's legs hiding. "Rachel, sweetheart! Look at you, all grow up! You look wonderful, still beautiful as ever"

"Thank you Carole, you look wonderful yourself" Rachel said

"I heard there's an extra mouth I need to feed, is he coming later?"

Now Rachel became nervous, "Uhm no actually he's right here" Rachel said stepping aside, Chris looking down and holding onto Rachel's hand.

"Oh?" Carole looked confused "And who is this?" Carole asked bending down.

"Hi, I'm Chris" Chris said weakly, he was still looking down. Carole hadn't gasped or freaked out yet which means she hasn't seen Chris's face yet.

"Well its…" Chris looked up and there it was, the gasp that Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt had been waiting for, "oh my goodness" Carole whispered, she took a moment to recompose herself "Its nice to meet you Chris, you look handsome did Kurt help you get dressed?"

"Yup! Uncle Kurt picked out my clothes and Uncle Blaine did my hair, I don't like this gel stuff he put in it, it makes it all hard and itchy."

"Mom? Can we come in now?" Kurt asked

"Oh yes! Yes! How rude of me, sorry for keeping you outside. Burt is out back grilling the burgers and don't worry Rachel we have garden burgers too. How about boys go into the kitchen and set the table, I need to talk to Rachel." The three boys went into the kitchen. A knot in Rachel's stomach had formed as well as a lump in her throat, she knew what was going to happen next.

"Rachel, come sit with me on the couch," Carole patted the seat next to her "You really have grown up into a beautiful young woman"

"Th..th…thank you Carole"

"Rachel, don't be nervous, I know you know why I'm asking to speak with you" Rachel simply nodded. "you have always been such a sweet and honest girl so I hope we can be honest with each other right now. Is..is Chris Finn's son?" The tears had already started coming down Rachel's cheeks, Carole pulled Rachel into a hug and let her cry "Shh no need to cry, shh its okay" Carole said while stroking Rachels hair trying to comfort her.

"I'm so..so.. sorry," Rachel sobbed, "I couldn't tell him, I didn't want to ruin his chances. He had the ability to get out of Lima, I didn't want him to get stuck because he had a kid before college. That's why I broke up with him, not because I didn't love him anymore, or because he wasn't good enough for me but because I had failed and I was no longer good enough for him. New York was such a failure, I ended up dropping out of college after one semester, I worked two jobs, I did everything to give Chris everything he could have. I tried out for some shows, never made it big. I had such big dreams, I hoped for too much, and I failed. I'm a Lima Loser." She didn't know why she was telling Carole this. The only people who knew the truth were Blaine and Kurt because they were living together.

"Sh, thank you for being honest with me, but you do need to tell him. And let me tell you something, he still loves you, I hear him singing faithfully and pretending all the time, and he hides a picture of you under his pillow here at home, and the ring he gave you? He keeps it in his wallet" Carole told Rachel.

"He's with Quinn, they are so happy, its like high school all over again"

"He'll realize soon that the bitch needs to leave and you need to come back" This made Rachel laugh, she never heard Carole swear.

"Burgers are ready!" Burt called from outside.

"Come on" Carole said patting Rachel's thigh "Lets go eat! Finn should be here soon"

Everyone was done with dinner and still there was no sign of Finn. Burt had been informed about the situation with Chris. Luckily Chris was getting along very well with Burt and Carole. After dinner everyone moved into the living room for coffee and desert. The Hummle-Hudsons, Anderson, and Berrys were enjoying themselves and laughing until "Bang!". The front door swung open and forcefully shut. Finn had arrived. He didn't even say hello to anyone or ask for food, he just went straight to his room. And with another bang he shut his door. Silence. No one spoke for a minute or two.

"I'll go check on him" Carole said starting to get up.

"No, let me do it," Rachel said standing up. Carole nodded. Rachel flattened out her dress with her hands and headed to Finns room. When she finally stood in front of his door she had to take a moment to collect herself.

*****knock knock*

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk" a muffled voice said.

"Actually, its me Finn" Rachel said as calmly as possible. She heard a crash from inside the room. She couldn't help but giggle. A couple of seconds later the door opened. Finn was wiping away a stray tear.

"Hi, can I come in?" Rachel asked. Finn simply nodded and stepped aside. His room looked exactly the same as it did in high school; the picture from their first regionals was sitting on his desk and next to it was a picture of Rachel and Finn going to their senior prom. Finn wandered over to his bed and sat down. Rachel brought over a chair and sat in front of him.

"Want to explain what happened?" Rachel asked.

"You sound like a mother" Finn shot back.

"I happen to be one" Rachel responded calmly. Finn sighed.

"She cheated on me…again"

"Quinn?"

"No the queen of England"

"Sorry" Then all of the sudden Finn began crying…a lot. Rachel moved over to his side, rubbing his arm and hushing him. She pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder. "Its going to be okay, you are stronger this time, she doesn't deserve you anyways, you're too good for her, what she did was wrong the first time and she never learns from mistakes does she?" Finn just shook his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes but what seemed like hours. "_this feels right…except for the fact that queen bitch just cheated on him"___ Rachel thought to herself. Finn finally lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Rachel was looking down at her lap, Finn touched her cheek which made Rachel look up and she was met with Finn's brown eyes, and then out of no where he kissed her. It wasn't a rough,sexual, needed kiss, but a slow and gentle yet passionate kiss. There were no firework or sparks. Instead Rachel felt dissy, weak, like the world stopped and like she was on fire. After a few seconds Finn pulled away. Rachel let out a whimper.

"Did you just whimper?" Finn asked chuckling

"Maybe. Question, did you feel-"

"On fire? Amazing? Like the world stopped? Dizzy? Weak?" Finn finished the sentence for her.

"yea" Rachel blushed "all that"

"I did" Finn took Rachel's face in his hands and kissed her once again. They both smiled into the kiss.

**A/n: **

**Hope you liked it! **

**So heres the thing, if people don't review I wont know if anyone is reading this story, if its any good, or if I should even continue! So its up to you guys for the story to continue!**

**Time to start packing for my trip! **

**Goodnight! **

**3 LN**


	6. Friends First

**A/n: I'm in the car on the way to Ashland Oregon, yay! :D**

**Heres the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**I do not own Glee**

"Wait, Finn" Rachel pulled away from the kiss "I…I can't, we can't do this, not now"

"Rach, why? Don't you want this? I don't care that you have a son, I still love you and I'll love him like he's my own," at this Rachel broke down crying. "Sh, Rach, why are you crying? There's no need to cry, everything's okay"

"Finn, you just got out of a relationship, I'm still settling in, we don't know each other anymore, we know the high school version of ourselves."

"So what you're saying is you want to be friends first, and then we can drift into a relationship?"

"if that's what it turns into then yes"

"Okay Rach if that's what you want" Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. He stood up and held his hand out for Rachel. She took it. They went to the door and when they opened it they saw Blaine and Kurt smiling and backing away from the door.

"Really? Why?" Finn asked the too sending them death glares.

"Rachel would have told us anyways" Kurt said straightening his shirt out and checking his hair.

"Eh, that's true, sorry Finn but they are my best friends" Rachel said to Finn.

"Anyways, you and queen bitch are over?" Kurt asked Finn but before Finn could answer…

"MOMMY!" the four heard Chris screaming from downstairs.

"mother is coming young one, patience" The three men looked at Rachel confused, "I felt like saying that, let me be," Rachel started heading downstairs, the boys following behind.

"Mommy, can I have ice cream?" Chris said meeting Rachel half way up the stairs.

"Yes, you may"

"Is there any strawberry?" Chris asked Carole.

"There happens to be strawberry in the freezer, would you like to go get it?"

"Yea! That's my favorite flavor, its also mommy's favorite flavor" Chris said smiling at Carole and running off to the freezer.

"You know, he's a lot more like you than you think" Carole said leaning over to Rachel. "So how is Finn?"

"I think he might be staying here a while,"

"As long as that means he's done with Quinn"

"Oh believe me he's done,"

"And, where does that leave the two of you?" Rachel blushed "oh my goodness! Is Finchel happening again?" Rachel gave Carole a weird look. "I spent too much time around Kurt and Blaine, as well as Noah when you two were dating in High school."

"Look mommy, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and that Finn guy gave me a lot of ice cream!" Chris said running up to Rachel. He scooped a bit into his spoon holding it towards Rachel, "Open mommy!" Rachel did as she was told.

"Thank you for the ice cream Chris" Rachel said, Chris nodded and ran to the backyard to hang out with Finn, and Burt. Blaine and Kurt came and sat on each side of Rachel.

"So! We heard talking, then crying, then silence then talking." Kurt started,

"Oh god, really Kurt?"

"Yes really!" Blaine answered for Kurt.

"But Carole is here!" Rachel protested.

"Honey, I walked into the house and you two were having sex one time, its no big deal, you can tell me" Carole told Rachel. Kurt and Blaine started laughing. "Oh hush you two, I've hear you two too, try keeping it down instead of screaming will you?" The three of them turned bright red.

"OH MY GOD! Okay…well then, we kissed, but I said I don't want a relationship with him right now, he just got out of one and I just moved back, I need time to get settled in and he needs time to get back to being single."

"Makes sense, are you going to tell him about Chris?" Blaine asked.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready yet, maybe in a few weeks, or something like that."

**A few days later:**

"Hey can I sit with you?" Finn said smiling down at Rachel in the teachers room.

"Yea course," Rachel said smiling back. Finn pulled out the chair and sat down, pulling out his lunch. "So how's the rest of your week?"

"Fun. Moving out f Quinn's apartment, getting into fights with Quinn, trying to forget about Quinn." Finn said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"fun" Rachel mumbled to herself, "So where are you staying now?"

"I guess at my parents, I have no where else for now and I defiantly cannot afford my own place."

"I have an extra room, you can come live with Chris and I" Rachel had no clue why she said that, they were supposed to be taking things slowly and just be friends But friends live each other sometimes right? Right!

Finns face lit up, "really? You'd let me? I mean of course I'd help pay rent-"

"its my father's apartment. They own it so I don't pay for anything other than the electricity and water which you can help pay for."

"Of course, and we could carpool to be 'green', and I can teach Chris the manly things about growing up" Finn said the last part with a wink.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MANHANDS!" Quinn said running into the Teachers room with tear stained cheeks. She was wearing old sweats and a stained t-shirt, and she smelled. "HE WONT COME BACK TO ME BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE! HE'S COME BACK BEFORE EVEN THOUGH I CHEATED ON HIM! AND I DID IT AGAIN BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WASN'T GETTING ANY SINCE YOU'VE BEEN BACK! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? YOU'RE A FUCKED UP BITCH THAT FAILED IN NEW YORK BECAUSE YOU GOT KNOCKED UP!" Quinn slapped Rachel and ran out of the teachers room. Rachel sat there holding her hand up to her cheek. Finn ran to Rachel's side, he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek but she shook her head and ran out crying. She went to her office and locked herself in there. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Rachel croaked out.

"Rach, please open its me."

"No Finn, go away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now"

"Rach we're supposed to be friends, friends help each other and make sure they are okay" Rachel didn't move, she was going to wait till Finn would leave. But the door opened.

"How did you get in here?" Rachel demanded.

"This used to be Sue's office, I learned to pick the lock freshman year. She took my phone and wouldn't give back... so I stole it." Finn chuckled at the memory. "Anyways, Rachel, you're not a failure, you're doing such a great job at raising Chris, he's such a good kid, and as for New York I don't know because you haven't told me anything but right now you have a great job!"

"I'm a failure Finn! I had unprotected sex once! And I got knocked up from it. Because I got knocked up I couldn't finish college, not even one year! I dropped out after first semester." Rachel fell to the floor sobbing. Finn ran over to her and held her in his arms, "New York was just a dream that would never become a reality. I tried out for Broadway but nothing ever came, I don't have the look, the voice, the talent, or the passion anymore. Finn I have no clue what I'm doing with my life. As for Chris, I hated him when I was pregnant, he was ruining my dreams. I would blame him for everything. At night I would just yell at myself pretending it was Chris just to blow off some steam, I didn't want him, I almost got an abortion or gave him up for adoption. But as he was handed to me in the hospital I fell in love with him, he reminded me of someone I loved. I felt so guilty for everything I had said to him or done to hurt him when I was pregnant with him. At one point I tried to take my life away, I was so depressed and messed up. Hell I still am, I'm broken Finn, I'm no good anymore." Rachel kept crying and holding onto Finn's shirt.

"Rachel listen to me, you may be broken right now but I want to work with you to fix that, I want to help you become you again. I love you Rach, and I want to help you with everything I can. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Chris. And you were upset when you were pregnant with Chris that's understandable, I think. But you're home now, you can start fresh, if you want you can take classes at night at Ohio State and finish your college education and still work. But starting today I'm going to help you and we're starting new. And you're right you're not good anymore, you never were good, you were amazing and still are."

"You mean that Finn? You're going to help me?" Finn nodded. Rachel hugged Finn tightly, "Thank you so much Finn, and by the way, I love you too" Finn kissed her forehead. "Want to move in tonight? The other room is set up as a guest bedroom so all you need to do it move your stuff in and you're set"

"Cool, so after school I'll go load my truck up and head over to your apartment"

"Sounds good, bring Blaine and Kurt with you, they'll tell you how to get there and they can help you unpack"

**Later that day:**

"You really need new clothes Finn" Kurt complained while folding and hanging up Finn's clothing. Finn was setting up his tv while Blaine unpacked his box labeled as "other", which really just included old movies, cds, toys, comic books, and other random stuff that a grown man shouldn't have.

"Take me shopping then" Kurt dropped everything and stared at Finn wide-eyed.

"WHAT! I CAN TAKE YOU SHOPPING?" Kurts face lit up and looked like a ball of sunshine.

"I need a new start, new clothes, new apartment, new everything. So yes you may take me shopping"

"Okay lets go!" Kurt said grabbing Finns hand and pulling him up.

"I didn't mean now! I need to finish unpacking!"

"No you don't!" Rachel said peeking into the room, "Chris wont be back for another hour or two so Blaine and I can finish unpacking while you and Kurt go shopping!"

"Splendid!" Kurt said clapping his hands together. "Lets go!"

**Later that evening:**

The door slammed open startling Blaine, Rachel, and Chris whom were sitting down eating dinner. "Kurt stop it! You just wasted $40 on a pair of jeans I am never going to wear!"

"But Finn! They make your butt look so good!" Kurt whined as he entered the kitchen behind Finn

"Can you stop? You're my brother! You cant say stuff like that!"

Finn stopped in front of the table dropping his shopping bags at his feet and sitting down in a chair. "I am NEVER going to shopping with your crazy boyfriend again! I don't know how the two of you ever survived!"

"First off" Blaine said "He' my fiancé, not my boyfriend. Second, I don't go shopping with him for a reason, either he buys me clothing or I do it."

"Yea exactly, after high school graduation Kurt took my on a shopping spree and we completely redid my style, now I just shop on my own unless I need a girls day out and in that case I go shopping with Kurt." Rachel explained. "What pants did you buy him?"

"These" Chris said pointing to his jeans.

"I do love those jeans on you" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I wonder how those would look on you Finn, I think you butt would look good in them" Rachel said no realizing what she said till after it came out and she turned bright red.

Chris just sat there eating his Mac n Cheese like nothing was wrong, then he looked up. "Mommy? Why is Finn here?"

"Well Chris, Finn is going to live here with us, how does that sound?"

"So, kind of like me having a daddy?" Chris asked. Rachel looked up at Finn for some kind of confermation. He simply nodded.

"Yea kind of" Rachel responded weakly. Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other worridly.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Chris said getting out of his chair, "Can you teach me how to throw a football? And play soccer? OH! AND BASEBALL!"

"yea bud, I'll teach you how to do all that" Finn said ruffling Chris's hair.

Chris and Finn got into a conversation about sports and what it was like growing up without a dad, they had a long in common other than their similar facial features. Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket.

_New text: Glinda (Kurt)_

_Tell him NOW!-K+B_

_New text: Elphaba (Rachel)_

_No! not now…_

_New text: Glinda (Kurt)_

_Perfect chance._

Rachel didn't want to deal with this right now so she closed her phone and announced that she was heading to bed.

**A/n: **

**Yay! Finished! I had around 6 different ideas for this chapter and couldn't figure out what to do! D:**

**Review so I know that people are actually reading this and want more! **

**Please submit ideas or things that you want to happen! **

**I know that there will be a sequel to this story, and I know how I'm ending it, but don't worry we are far from there! **

**I'm gunna try and write another chapter on my 7 hour car ride back home tomorrow, but I will probably get car sick sooo no promises. **

**Goodnight! **

**3LN**


	7. Barbra Streisand

**A/n: I'm in the car driving, back home to beautiful San Francisco! :D yay.**

**Hopefully I wont get carsick, enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee. **

"Finn! Wake up! Wake up! You promised to take me to the park today!" Chris said jumping up and down on Finn's bed.

"Ughh" Finn groaned, "Five more minutes mom" Finn said sleepily.

"Finn! I'm not your mommy!" Chris giggled, "Come on! I want to learn to play soccer!"

"Okay, okay, give me five minutes and I'll be outside in the living room" Finn said sleepily.

"Yay!" Chris ran out of the room. Finn rolled over and fell back asleep until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Finn mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on Finn, get up! You're supposed to take Chris to the park and you cant break a promise. Plus its Sunday, its my day for myself." Rachel said.

"Fine, I'm getting up"

"Great, coffee is on the counter with some eggs, Chris is eating his breakfast right now," Rachel left the room. Finn got up and put on some shorts and a shirt and headed into the kitchen.

"Great you're ready," Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee, "He's not allergic to anything so you can feed him anything, make sure he eats his vegetables, and drinks water, enjoy your day. Have a good day Chris, I'll see you later" Rachel kissed the top of Chris's head and headed to her room.

"Does she do this every Sunday?" Finn asked

"Yup, on Sunday's she gets her day, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine would take me out somewhere, or Grandpa and Granddad would take me out."

"Gotcha, okay sport lets go teach you how to play soccer.

After a few hours at the park and learning how to play soccer the boys went out for ice cream.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play Finn, Jesse always promised but he would never actually take me" Chris said happily enjoying his strawberry ice cream. Finn stopped and looked at Chris. "He was really mean to me too, he'd call me bad words but of course mommy never saw that"

"Wait Jesse St. James?" Finn asked, forgetting he was speaking to a 7 year old.

"I don't know, Uncle Kurt always called him Jesse St. Sucks, I thought I was funny, I didn't like him"

"Come on, we're going home, I don't want to keep your mom worried"

"She's not worried, she never is on Sundays, she knows I'm okay" Finn didn't respond. He was too angry about the Jesse situation. When they finally arrived back at the apartment it took everything Finn had in him not to start yelling at Rachel. Well first of all he had to find Rachel. Her car keys were still in place and everything looked like it had before they left. He knocked on her door.

"Chris, not now" Rachel said, she sounded like she was crying.

"Open up, its me"

"No" Rachel answered.

"Finn!" chris called "she wont come out, its Sunday"

"Whats that supposed to mean? Okay bud, how about you go play on your psp for a bit and then we'll go out and play some more." Chris nodded and headed to his room. Finn went into his room and grabbed his phone.

"Hello there sexy brother of mine" Kurt laughed into the phone.

"Kurt, stop that, now is not the time. I don't know what to do Rachel locked herself in her room," Finn explained

"Shit, its Sunday. Get her out of there, she can't continue this"

"What? Whats happening?"

"She used to lock herself in on every Sunday and just cry and mope about her life, shes been a lot better and only does it a couple of times a year, but I…you… can't let her slip back into the habit. She needs you Finn."

"So I'm guessing right now wouldn't be the best time to ask about St. Jackass?"

"No, how did you find out?"

"Chris mentioned him, okay well I'm going to go and try to get Rachel out"

"Good luck" Kurt hung up. Finn went to knock on Rachle's door. There was only one way he knew to get her out.

"Rachel, I have something important to tell you." Finn said knocking on the door.

"Not right now, go away" Rachel sobbed.

"But Barbra is in town! She's at the mall." He heard running foot steps and within a second the door opened. Rachel was in Finn's old shirt, sweats, make up messed up, and hair in a messy bun.

"WHAT? BARBRA IS HERE?" finn nodded, "BARBRA STREISAND! Oh my goodness!" Rachel slammed the door and 15 minutes later she was in a nice pair of jeans and a blouse, she grabbed her purse and keys. "I'm ready, take me to her!"

"Come on Chris, we're going out," Finn said calling Chris from his room.

The three got into the car and headed to the mall.

"Finn, I cannot believe that I am finally going to meet Barbra! This is amazing! How did you find out she was here?"

"uh, my mom called me and told me that her friend saw Barbra at the mall half an hour ago" Finn wished he didn't have to lie to Rachel but this was the only way he could think of getting her out.

"We're here! Finn I cannot believe this is happening! This is better than meeting Patti Lupone Senior year!"

"_Shit" _Finn thought to himself. "Yea totally Rach," they parked and entered the mall.

"Okay were do you think she would be?" Rachel said looking all around the mall excitedly

"Rach, I have something important I need to tell you…"

"Finn what could more important than finding Barbra Streisand!"

"Shesnothere" Finn mumbled quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that"

"Shes not here Rach, I just needed to get you out of the house, so I lied and told you that Barbra was here" Rachel just stood there, looking at Finn with no expression, then all the sudden she had a furious look on her face, and then she did her signature 'Rachel Berry storm off'. "Come on Chris, we need to go find your mother" Finn grabbed Chris's hand and headed off towards Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe that Finn would lie to her like this. She knew she was over reacting especially with the lie she was telling Finn but this was her day. This was her Sunday. She was doing so much better than at first why couldn't she just have her Sunday?

"_Okay Rachel Berry, you're wrong, he's right. He was just trying to help and get you out, he was trying to fix you. Remember his promise? He was going to help you. Don't be mad at him, you cant be mad at him for lying especially with the lie you're hiding" _Rachel told herself. She took a moment to recompose her self and walked back to where she left Finn and Chris. She found them standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said to Finn

"No, I shouldn't have done that, I should have just let you be"

"I'm glad you took me out, it really is a beautiful day today and I need to stop this. So thank you"

"You're welcome?" Finn pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Chris whined next to Rachel and Finn. Finn picked Chris up and hugged him and Rachel. The three walked over to the Pizza parlor and ordered half cheese and no cheese veggie pizza.

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Course Finn," Rachel said taking a sip from her water.

"Why Sunday? Why not other days of the week?"

Rachel swallowed, "well Sunday was the only day of the week I had off, Sunday was the day I found out I was pregnant, Sunday was the day I was told I'd never make it on Broadway and that I wasn't good enough, Sunday was the day I had decided that I was going to break up with you"

"oh" Finn had totally forgotten that about Jesse, till Chris brought up soccer today. "Rach? Are you still friends with Jesse?" Rachel froze,

"No. I mean we were, I actually dated him for a bit but then I caught him harassing Chris, Kurt, and Blaine so I broke up with him. Now I can't stand the thought of him,"

"Okay, glad you cant stand the thought of him and that you're not friends with him anymore"

"Me too" Rachel took a bite from her vegan pizza.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"you just did" Rachel laughed at her own question while Finn just glared at you, "yes Finn you may"

"Breadsticks at 7 tonight?"

"Is this a date Finn Hudson?"

"In fact it is, but consider it a work date." Finn said with a wink.

"Alright Finn, it's a date!"

**A/n: Woot! I didn't get car sick :P Happy day! **

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is filled with Finchel love and fluff and there might be something else, not sure about it yet. **

**Reviews=new chapter! **

**Thanks for reading, I might update later tonight. **

**3 LN**

**Follow me on tumblr if you'd like! .com **


	8. Work Date

**A/n: thank you for subscribing and adding your story to your favorites list! It means a lot to me! And thank you for those of you who reviewed. Heres a new chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own glee. **

It was 6:45 and Rachel had her favorite black dress on that stopped halfway down her thigh and a pair of red high heals on. She curled her hair and did her make up to look natural. She opened the door and there stood Finn. Wearing slacks and a button down.

"Hi" Rachel said shyly

"I'm here to pick you up for our 'work date'"

"We live in the same apartment, we could have just met in the living room,"

"But that's not polite, come on we have reservations at 7"

"Is this really a work date?" Rachel knew he was trying to make it seem like their date Junior year by calling it a 'work date' but she much rather it just be a date.

"Nope," Finn smiled to her. 15 minutes later they were at breadsticks.

"This place hasn't changed one bit" Rachel said looking at the menu. They ordered their food and then the awkward silence fell upon them. The two sat there looking around, and at each other while the other wasn't looking. They fiddled with their drink and the breadstick bowl. Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"So, Kurt mentioned you moved to LA for a bit?"

"Oh uhm yea. I decided to major in directing and during Freshman year at Ohio State I applied to UCLA. I got in so I moved and went to college there."

"Finn! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you."

"Yea, I did really well, I got some job offers after college but then Mom got sick so I declined and moved back here, I want to go back someday I loved it,"

"Carole is sick? Why didn't she tell me? Whats wrong?"

"She's not sick anymore, she had cancer. The doctors said it wasn't likely that she would survive but after months of treatments and surgeries she did, and now she's cured and healthy."

"She was always so strong, and I'm glad she okay now,"

"Yea me too,"

"So now what about LA? Are you going back?"

"I don't have a job there, so not right now, if I get offered a job I might take it, I like coaching football but honestly I know I could do more and I love movie directing."

"I know you are so much better than Lima,"

"So have you heard from…" Finn began to say

"Shelby?" Rachel interrupted

"Yea…If you don't want to talk about her its okay, I understand," Finn added quickly.

"No its fine, Shelby and I reconnected in New York, she helped me a lot with getting auditions but nothing ever came from them, she I got close and we saw each other at least twice a month for coffee and to catch up. I've spoken to her once or twice since we've moved back."

"I'm glad you two have a relationship now,"

"Me too"

"What about Beth?"

"Beth is an angel, she was always helping with Chris like a big sister, she is really beautiful."

After dinner Finn and Rachel went on a walk.

"So where's the rest of the Glee club?" Rachel asked. She didn't stay in contact with anyone from New Directions other than Kurt.

"Puck is in LA along with Sam. Santana and Britney are together and now live in San Francisco. Tina and Mike are in Chicago, Quinn is well..here, Artie is living in Texas, Mercedes has her own show in Vegas, and Kurt is in New York which you obviously know."

"So everyone got out at some point other than Quinn?"

"Yea, basically, but I think this is where Quinn belongs" Finn stopped under a tree and faced Rachel. "Enjoying our date?"

"Yes, thank you for dinner it was lovely, it is such a beautiful night"

"Not as beautiful as you" Rachel started laughing, Finn looked at her confused

"Sorry, that's just one of the oldest pick up lines ever," Finn started laughing too.

"Sounded better in my head" once the two stopped laughing they looked at each other.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to" Rachel said smiling and blushing, remembering the first time they kissed.

"I want to" Finn put his hand on Rachel's cheek and leaned in. There lips met and it was like their kiss a few weeks ago all over again. The world stopped and it was just the two of them.

"_This time it will be better, this time it will last" _Rachel thought to herself. They separated.

"Wow" was all Finn could say.

"Come on lets go back to the apartment," Rachel grabbed Finns hand and led him to the car. They kissed at every stop light, and held hand the whole way back, not wanting to be apart from each other one minute. They got to their apartment building and ran to the elevator. No one was in there so they took advantage of this opportunity. Finn crashed his lips on Rachel's. This kiss was more steamy and hot, they wanted each other right then and there but of course they couldn't since they were in an elevator. They reached their floor, Rachel pulled out her keys and unlocked the door in a hurry.

Once in side Finn closed the door and held Rachel against it. He kissed her once more. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission and right as granted him permission they heard a cough.

"hello kids" Carole said.

"Oh god. Mom. I forgot you were here babysitting Chris" Finn and Rachel both turned bright red. They were so embarrassed.

"Well next time remember who was taking care of your ch" Rachel looked at Carole with wide eyes and shook her head, "of Chris. So what does this mean are you two back together?" Rachel looked and Finn who was looking at her, they both nodded and smiled.

"Yea I guess so," Rachel replied.

"Great! I'm so excited! Oh I can't wait till Burt! Well I'll get going but Rachel…"

"This week, I promise" Rachel new what Carole was going to ask. This week she would tell Finn about Chris, she promised herself and Carole.

"Alright, get back to what ever you were doing but quietly because Chris is sleeping" and with that Carole left.

"Oh my god" Finn broke down laughing, "I cannot believe that just happened"

"Yea," Rachel fake laughed. What just happened was the last thing on her mind; she was trying to figure out how to tell Finn about Chris.

"Now where were we?" Finn said with a seductive smile on his face. He pulled Rachel into a hug and carried her to her room.

**A/n: **

**Hope y'all enjoyed! I know it was short and therefore I will update again tonight and there will be another chapter up by 1am California time.**

**Shout out to ****Elena Bearysmart who has reviewed for every chapter so far! 3**

**Reviews=update!**

**3 LN**


	9. Flashbacks and more

**A/n: omg you guys are amazing! I really didn't expect people to like this story! I'm so glad y'all like it! :D It makes me super happy! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Rachel woke up the next morning in Finns arms.

"_Right, that happened" _Rachel thought herself as a smile spread across her face. Finn Hudson was in her bed! Naked! And last night felt just like the first official time they had sex.

**Flashback: Senior year month before graduation:**

"_Finn, I want to try again." Rachel said. Finn and Rachel were cuddling on Rachel's bed. They weren't talking about anything rather just holding each other silently and thinking about the person they were in love with. _

"_Are you sure? What about your dads?"_

"_Yes, and they are out of town remember?" The first time they tried having sex didn't go so well lets just say there was a lot of beer involved and crying. "plus this time I'll actually know what happening and I want it" _

"_I don't have a condom though" _

"_Are you trying to fight this? Do you not want to have sex with me Finn?" _

"_What? Of course I want to have sex with you! You have no idea how long I've wanted this,"_

"_Okay then don't worry, I have everything covered, I've been on the pill for a month so no need to have a condom and like I said my dads are out of town"_

"_Finn" Rachel said out of breath, "that was…"_

"_Amazing, I wish you were my first, I actually felt something this time,"_

"_Can we not talk about her right now?"_

"_Sorry" Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel deeply, "I love you" Finn whispered on Rachel's lips. _

"_I love you to Finn, forever and ever"_

**End Flashback:**

Rachel traced her fingers a long Finns abs as if she was trying to memorize him.

"mmm" Finn grumbled. He turned onto his side to face Rachel. "good morning"

"good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"very good, I think it had to do with you being next to me"

"I second that" Rachel kissed his cheek, "come on its breakfast time, we have work today"

"Oh yea, work, we're not teenagers anymore"

"Nope, but last night felt like it, carefree and in love"

"We can still be in love, carefree not so much"

They took showers quickly, got dressed and got ready for the day. The two made there way to the kitchen, Finn made breakfast while Rachel went to wake Chris up.

"I love you Finn, I'm so sorry for everything I said"

"I love you too Rachel" Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel. When there lips finally met…

"EW! NO NO NO! MOMMY YOU CANT KISS HIM!" Chris was standing in front of the two, eyes wide and mouth open.

"And why can't I kiss him?" Rachel said pulling away from Finn.

"Because you're going to give him coodies! Duh!"

"Okay sorry sweetie, anyways why aren't you dressed for school?" Rachel asked while packing his lunch.

"Did you forget? We don't have school today!"

"I can't believe I forgot! The teachers have a workshop or something like that. My fathers have work, I cant ask Carole, and I don't have a nanny, I guess the only thing I could do is bring him to work with me…"

"I'm only teaching the Film elective today and coaching football, I can take him for half the day and you can take him the other half. He can come to football practice." Finn suggested.

"Football?" Chris asked jumping up and down. "yes! Something manly!"

"okay you can go to football practice" Rachel laughed. The three drove to school listening to Broadway since Rachel was driving. The three arrived just as the first bell rang, luckily Finn's class was not first period and Rachel didn't have anything important to do. The three walked into the teachers room to get coffee for Finn and Rachel and a cookie for Chris.

"_Oh shit"_ Rachel thought to herself once they entered the teacher's room. _"Of course this would happen,"_

"Good morning Quinn," Rachel greeted, sitting down at the sofas whiles Finn went to grab her coffee from the coffee pot. Hopefully Quinn got over what happened and would be back to being her friend.

"Don't talk to me Man Hands, you're lucky I don't have a slushy to throw at you," Quinn snickered.

"hey, don't talk to my mommy like that!" Chris said standing up. Rachel pulled him back to the couch not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Your mommy?" Quinn said turning around looking at Chris for the first time. Her glass fell to the floor. "When did you and Finn have a kid!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn said handing the cup to Rachel, "Chris isn't mine, Rachel would have told me, right Rach?" Rachel was shrinking and shrinking with each minute the conversation continued. She didn't want to tell Finn like this. Rachel didn't say anything; instead tears were falling down her face. "Rachel!" Finn said, scared because he was now starting to understand that yes Chris was his. He looked over at Chris and for the first time saw a mini him.

"Well I'm leaving, Finn I'll be in my office when you're threw with the Hobbit," Quinn left.

"Rachel answer me! Is Chris mine?" Finn said through his teeth trying to stay calm. Rachel didn't say anything she just kept crying. Chris was sitting on the other side of the couch with his psp in his hands and his headphones in. Hopefully he wont here any of this. "Rachel tell me…NOW!" Rachel stood up and faced the window, her back turned towards Finn. She let out a sob.

"Fine Finn, yes Chris is yours! You are the father!" Rachel fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO US! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! HELPED YOU! SUPPORTED YOU! I WOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT YOU! WE WOULD BE MARRIED AND HAVE A NICE FAMILY! YOU WOULD BE ON BROADWAY AND GRADUATED FROM JULLIARD! YOU LIED RACHEL" Finn was screaming now, luckily no one was in the Teachers room.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY FINN! YOU WOULD HAVE MARRIED BE BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! NOT THE RIGHT TIME AND MOMENT, AND NO I WOULDN'T HAVE GRADUATED BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN IN OHIO, I DID THIS FOR YOU! SO YOU COULD HAVE A LIFE AND LIVE OUT YOUR DREAMS FINN! LOOK AT YOU, YOU GRADUATED FROM UCLA YOU CAN HAVE A LIFE!"

Finn took a step towards Rachel and bent down, "Rachel you are my life, I don't care if I was homeless and lived in a box as long as I had you. Who else knows that Chris is mine?"

"Finn, it doesn't matter,"

"RACHEL TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I'M THIS KIDS FATHER I DESERVE TO KNOW!"

"My fathers, Kurt, Blaine, uhmm your parents…."

"MY MOM KNOWS AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RACHEL, HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME? FOR SEVEN YEARS! I need to go, clear my head."

"WAIT! Want to know why he's named Chris? Remember the summer before senior year? We were sitting on the lake talking about our future, how we wanted 4 kids, and the first boy would be named.."

"Christopher, after my dad" Finn finished the sentence for her. "I COULDN'T EVEN NAME MY OWN KID RACHEL, SO WHAT IF HES NAMED AFTER MY DAD IF I COULDNT NAME HIM? THAT DOESN'T COUNT! I HAD TO GROW UP WITH OUT A FATHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS? AND YOU DID THAT TO CHRIS"

"Now he has one Finn! Please forgive me, I was just trying to do what is best for you," Rachel begged.

"I cant deal with this right now, I'm leaving. If you want I'll take Chris home with me so you can have some time alone, Carole can watch him." Rachel nodded. "Come on Chris we're going over to Grandma Carole's" Rachel just sat on the floor holding her self crying. Chris and Finn left the room.

"Finn, are you and Hobbit over? Because you can move back in with me, we can work this out, I promise you I would never cheat on you again"

"Go away Quinn, I don't want you ever again and I don't want to deal with you right now" Finn moved passed Quinn with Chris and started walking down the hall.

"She lied to you about a human being Finn!" Quinn shouted down the hall.

"Like you haven't done that Quinn" Finn shouted back at her.

Finn had told the office that he needed the day off and that Rachel would most likely need it as well. When he arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home no one was there. Finn took Chris out to the backyard to play some soccer. He watched Chris feeling so stupid. "_How could I have not seen the similarities, he looks just like I did when I was seven, god I'm so stupid!"_ He felt like it was the Quinn-Puck-Beth situation all over again, but this time it was really his kid and Rachel kept him. He heard the door unlock and ran in. He found his mother putting up her coat.

"Finn what's wrong?" Finn broke down and started crying, Carole walked to Finn and pulled him into a hug, "Oh sweetie its okay, shh its going to be okay"

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Finn sobbed into his mothers shirt.

"It wasn't for me to tell. How did she tell you?"

"Quinn, she asked Rachel when she and I had a kid, and then it just spiraled down from there,"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, but she was just trying to protect you and I know it wasn't right but she had her reasons. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Well I cant get pregnant mom," Finn let out a chuckle, "but yea I guess I understand why she did it, I just wish I was there to help her and I wish she would have told me herself instead of finding out because Quinn made it come out,"

"He looks just like you, and there are little things he does that you do," Carole said looking out the window at Chris playing soccer, Finn smiled.

"Hey mom I have a question."

Rachel decided that it was best to go to her office and just stay there. She didn't want to be anywhere that Finn might be. Once the day was over she headed home. She hoped that Finn would be there but she knew that he wouldn't, he would need his time. She opened her door and dropped her bag on the couch. She went over to the counter to make herself some tea. She looked at her door, _"why is the door open? I thought I was closed it"___She walked over to her door and found Finn sitting on the floor with the scrapbook of Chris's life. She walked over and sat next to him.

"That was the day he lost his first tooth, he was so excited,"

"I'm glad you made this, at least I can see what has happened in his life,"

"I'll walk you threw each picture later, I also have another project I'm working on for him. I've taken a picture of him everyday in the morning so that at his wedding we can play it and watch him grow up. I'll show you what I have so far later if you would like"

"I'd love that. Rach I'm sorry, I over reacted, you were doing that to help me, I just wish that you would have let me been there for you and for Chris."

"No this is my fault, I should have told you and I'm so sorry. I wish I would have told you but I would have felt so guilty."

"We can't undo it now, can I know the story?"

"Of me finding out I was pregnant?" Finn nodded.

**Flashback: Sunday morning 2012, 2 hours before graduation. **

_Rachel sat on the floor clutching the stick. _"No this can't be right"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm on the pill and we've used condoms each time except for once".

_Rachel's phone started playing 'For Good' which meant one thing, Kurt was here. _

"_The door's unlocked Kurt" she said into the phone and then hung up. A minute later Kurt burst through her bedroom door. _

"_Rachellll!" Kurt sung. He looked around, he didn't see her. "Rachel where are you?" Rachel kept quiet, she didn't feel like speaking, she just cried to herself holding the stick. The bathroom door opened. "Rachel you look like a mess come on get up we need to get ready for the big day! Graduation!" Kurt took a second to truly look at Rachel, "Oh my goodness, sweetie, Rachel whats wrong?" He sat on the floor with her. She threw the stick at him. "what is this? EW THERE'S PEE ON HERE RACHEL AND YOU THREW…oh my god. Are you sure?" _

_Rachel nodded, "My period is two weeks late, I'm pregnant Kurt."_

_Kurt moved over and sat next to Rachel holding her tight. "Is it Finns?"_

"_No Kurt its Blaine's!" Kurt shot her one of his famous bitch glares. "Of course its Finn's, I haven't had sex with anyone else" _

"_What are you going to do?" _

"_I'm thinking an abortion, no I can't do that, this is like the perfect child, half Finn half me,"_

"_Okay so you're going to tell him?"_

"_No, I'm breaking up with him, he has so much potential I'm not going to hold him back,"_

"_Rachel you can't do that, its going to break him,"_

"_I love him and I'm doing this for him, for his good, please Kurt. Be my best friend and support me with my decision."_

"_I don't like it but I must. I promise Blaine and I will help you with the baby in New York," Rachel hugged Kurt. _

"_Thank you."_

"_How far are you?"_

"_I'm guessing four weeks…"_

"_Rachel!" Hirman said coming into the bathroom, "Honey, whats wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant daddy,"_

"_oh my. Its going to be okay, your father and I still love you and will support you no matter what."_

**End Flashback:**

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's forehead. "Rachel I want you to do something for me,"

"Anything" Rachel breathed out. Finn got onto one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "oh my god" Rachel whispered.

"Marry me Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Finn, I don't want you to this because you feel like you need to because of Chris…"

"Stop Rachel, I'm not doing this because of Chris, I promised you we'd end up married and I want to marry you because I love you, why wait longer?" there was a moment of silence, "please say yes?"

"Yes Finn! A million times yes!" Rachel squealed. Finn slid the ring onto Rachel's finger. She held it up, "Finn is beautiful."

"It was my mothers, my dad gave it to her and now I want you to have it."

"Come on answer the phone!" Rachel said as the phone rang.

"Helloooo Rachel Barbra Berry, what can I do for you tonight?"

"KURT! I'M ENGAGED!"

**A/n: ah! Longest chapter so far! Hope you guys liked it! Lots of flashbacks and a lot happened in this chapter. I LOVED writing it, I think there may only be 3 or 4 more chapters in this story depends how I end up doing things but there will be a sequel I promise!**

**Reviews=more chapter updates! The more reviews the sooner it gets updated! **

**3 LN**

**If you would like you can follow me on tumblr: **

**Lalaland/1863/(dot)/tumblr/(dot)/com**

**(where ever there are (/) take it out and where it says (dot) put in a .)**


	10. Jewish? White Dress? Best Friends? Oh My

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys! I also started a new Klaine FanFic so take a look at let me know what you think! **

**Just because I am working on a new story does NOT mean I am going to leave this one alone, I will be working on both at the same time. When ever I write a chapter for one the other gets a chapter as well so that its fair! :D **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Glee**

"Chris, Finn and I have something to tell you, sit down please,"

"What's up mommy?" Chris said sitting down on the sofa. Rachel and Finn sat down on the table in front of him.

"So what happens when two people love each other very much?" Rachel asked.

"They have a baby!"

"Right, but first what do they do?"

"Get married, why are you asking me this mommy?"

"Well, Finn and I are getting married,"

Chris let out a gasp, "Does that mean he's my daddy now!"

"Yes" Finn chuckled. Rachel and Finn both discussed that when Chris is older, 12 or 13 they will explain why he was just getting a father now.

"Yay!" Chris jumped up from the couch and hugged Finn and Rachel, "Thank you mommy!" Chris said to Rachel, he turned to Finn, "Can I call you daddy?" Finn nodded. "Cool! Oh well now that you're my daddy I have a question.."

"What is it sport?"

"Its bring your parent to school day tomorrow, can you come and tell the class what you do?"

"Of course" Finn smiled.

"So Rach, when do you want the wedding to be? As your offical wedding planner I need to know everything so I can make this day magical!" Kurt said into the phone.

"Kurt you really don't need to do this, we just want a simple wedding nothing too big, don't go crazy," Rachel begged.

" I wont! Just tell me a date, let me do the rest! Oh and give me the guest list too, I'll be needing to send invitations!"

"Wait, do I get to pick the place!" Rachel began to worry,

"No! I've been planning your wedding for over three years Rachel I've got this, all we need to do is book the place, the dj, and all that jazz"

"Kurt… I kind of want to plan my own wedding,"

"You did! Three years ago you got drunk one night and we planned your wedding together, it looks amazing! Course you woke up the next morning not remembering anything but that's okay because this will make it a surprise!"

"Oh god…"

"Don't worry Rach, its okay to be the best day of your life. One thing I do need to know, is it going to be a Jewish wedding or church style?"

"Uhm… Finn and I haven't talked about that, I mean we did during his little Grilled Cheesus phase, well even then we didn't talk about it, we just decided how to raise our kids"

"Honey! I'm hommee!" Finn said walking through the door.

"Listen Kurt, Finn is here, I'll call you later, love you bye!" Rachel hung up before Kurt could ask her anything else. Rachel skipped into the living room. "Hello Ricky Ricardo," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Finns neck and kissing him.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Oh never mind. So we need to talk," Finn Froze.

"Are you breaking up with me? Rachel! Are you serious?"

"What? No! Calm down hun, I just need to ask you some stuff about the wedding."

"oh, okay, whats up?"

"When do you want to have it?"

"I was thinking spring, winter is too soon and summer is too far away. Spring time?"

"Sounds perfect to me! April? Right in the middle,"

"Amazing" Finn smiled and kissed her cheek, "Is that all?"

"Nope! One more question, well two…What type of ceremony do you want? I want to have a Jewish one but if you don't want to then we don't have to."

"I want to, you are raising Chris Jewish right?" Rachel nodded, "so lets just stay with that and have a Jewish family as long as we get to celebrate Christmas,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel said, "Thank you Finn, so much, it means a lot to me that you are going along with the whole Jewish thing"

"I love you and therefore I want to make you happy and I know this is just one of the many things I can do to make you happy,"

"I love you too," all the sudden a smirk appeared across Rachel's face.

"What rach?"

"I know another way you can make me happy," Rachel said tracing her fingers down Finn's torso and down to his area.

"Oh my god" Finn whispered. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, where he shut the door and locked it.

"Wake up sunshine!" Rachel heard Kurt's voice but obviously this was a dream, he couldn't be in her apartment.

"Kurt! What the fuck are you doing in here!" Finn said sitting up.

"Ew are you two naked! Gross! Tell Rachel I'm in the kitchen and I need her ready for the day in 10 minutes!" Rachel heard footsteps and the door closing.

"Rach how did Kurt get in? Did you know he was here?"

"Well he has an extra key to the apartment…and is he really here or am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming, come on get up! You cant keep Kurt waiting or else he will come in here and see you naked, you're lucky I covered you up!"

"its not like he hasn't seen my naked before."

"What?"

"Finn calm down, he's my best friend and gay, its not like hes going to try and get in my pants.. well none existent pants at the moment." Rachel giggled, "Kay im going to go get ready," Rachel got up and kissed Finn's cheek. 10 minutes later Rachel was out in the living room.

"Kurt what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Rachel questioned hugging Kurt.

"Want me to leave because I will"

"No! I was just wondering!"

"Well I need to find you a wedding dress! Duh!"

"Yes! I'm so excited! Lets go!"

Rachel came out of the dressing room wearing the poofiest ugliest dress ever.

"Ew take that off Rachel, it looked better on the rack, try this one!" Kurt handed the lady who worked at the store another dress.

"Kurt, this dress isn't me, none of these dresses are! These are dresses you would wear if you were a girl!" Rachel said storming into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out in a robe. "I'm going to look for one myself!" 15 minutes later Rachel had found the perfect dress. It fight her well and look gorgeous on her.

"OH MY GOODNESS RACHEL YOU LOOK STUNNING! THIS IS IT!" Kurt squealed.

"Okay well Kurt… I guess this is the best time to ask, will you be my maid of honor or best man or what ever you want to call it?"

"YES! I mean I kind of already figured you would ask me but I accept, by the way, its man of honor, it's a mix of both."

"Great! Wait, when are you and Blaine getting married?"

"Not for a year or two, we're not ready yet."

"You two have been talking about your wedding since high school senior year, whats the real reason?"

"You right now are more important, as well as we're waiting to get an okay from the adoption agency before we get married."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know it just feels better, don't fight me! Please!"

Rachel sighed "Fine Kurt, I wont do anything you don't want, by the way we chose April,"

"Perfect! That's what I wanted!"

"Can I know where we are getting married?"

"Not in lima that's for sure!" Kurt answered.

**A/n: I know this wasn't the best chapter ever, to be honest I was just using it to fill in some time between now and the wedding, which will be coming up in two chapters. **

**If you want to see rachel's engagment ring its on my profile as well as her dress. **

**Reviews=updates! :D **

**3 LN**


	11. Kidnap

**A/n: Hey guys! So sorry it took me such a long time to update! I had to take an emergency flight to Brazil this week and I just got back and I'm dead tired but I'm going to stay up and finish another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee!**

-0-

**New York: Kurt and Blaine 's apartment:**

"Rachel, okay everything is set for the wedding! I'm so excited, its in a week! ONE WEEK RACHEL!" Kurt said into the phone.

"Yea I know, the only problem is I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE WEDDING IS!" Rachel screamed back.

"Calm down diva, got to go finish getting things ready, bye!"

"WAIT KURT -" but Kurt hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"That girl needs to calm down!" Kurt said while sitting on the couch next to Blaine.

"You should just tell her, its her wedding, isn't she supposed to be planning it?" Blaine asked wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Well I'm flying down to Lima tomorrow picking Rachel up and bringing her to New York. Chris, Finn, and the rest of the family will fly down Wednesday night."

"You're good at this, why don't you start a wedding planning business?"

"Blaine, you're crazy that's too much work, plus I'm almost editor of Elle, I need this!"

"Just a suggestion!"

"Thank you for helping to pay for all the flights and part of the wedding, by the way"

"Like I said my parents consider Rachel there own, they love her and want to do this as a gift. Its funny, they consider her their daughter but always ask me why I'm not with her, then I have to remind them that that would be like incest and that I'm gay and in love with a man with brown hair, piercing gorgeous blue eyes, a voice of an angel, sexy as fuck,"

"BLAINE!" Kurt slapped his arm,

"What? Chris isn't here anymore, I can say fuck,"

"He'll be here in a few days, stop swearing! Well I'm going to bed, I have to get up at 4 to catch my flight!" Kurt smirked and leaned into whisper into Blaine's ear, "Join me if you'd like" Kurt winked and got up from the couch moving his hips sudeuctivly on purpose.

Blaine shut his laptop, he set it onto the coffee table and went over to feed the fish, "Now klaine, daddy and dad are going to sleep right now, be good and if you wake up from noise.. uh try to go back to sleep. Night!" Blaine ran off to his bedroom to meet Kurt .

-O-

Finn walked around the apartment early Saturday morning, he heard the door open, he wasn't sure who it was so he grabbed a knife and turned around pointing it towards the door.

"Finn! Put that thing down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Kurt whispered loudly,

"Oh, forgot you were coming today to take her," Finn put the knife down, "thank god, I love her and all but she hasn't shut up about the wedding, I'm so glad she doesn't know I know stuff or else I'd be a dead man right now"

"You knew about the wedding the whole time!" Rachel came out of the room in her robe, "Hi Kurt," she said turning to Kurt, "KURT! YOU'RE HERE! But why? The wedding isn't for another week,"

"Well I'm here to pick you up and take you to the wedding destination and I will finally tell you, so pack your bags, I'll take the dress, and Finn we'll see you on Wednesday with Chris and the rest of the family." Rachel ran off before Kurt to finish his sentence. An hour later the two were at the airport going through security.

-O-

"New York? The wedding is in New York! Kurt! This is going to be amazing! I hope its not too expensive" Rachel screamed with excitement

"Don't worry, you're not paying for all of it, the cost is split in three, my family, your family, and Blaine 's family."

"Blaine s family? Why! I'm not their daughter!" Rachel protested

"They consider you their daughter you know that, just accept it, its their wedding gift to the two of you"

"I can't accept it, I wont let them!"

"Don't fight it darling, they wont take it back, plus the money already went to use"

"Fine" Rachel gave up.

-O-

"HELLO OLD HOME! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" Rachel squealed as she opened the door dropping her bags at her feet.

"Okay let me through! Oh dear, really? Its 1pm and Blaine is still sleeping?" Kurt said disappointedly

"O! can I go wake him up?" Rachel asked jumping up and down.

"you are like a two year old you know that?"

"well I do live with one!"

"Rachel you should know your own sons age, he's seven"

"I was talking about Finn smart one" Rachel giggled. She skipped her way to Blaine and Kurt's room. She tiptoed in and then broke into a sprint and jumped onto Blaine.

"What the fuck!" Blaine said sitting up. Rachel sat on his lap.

"HELLO BLAINE ANDERSON! HOW ARE YOU!"

"too early Rachel," Blaine yawned, "Hello and I'm glad you're here and happy but next time lets wake me up gently shall we?"

"Its 1pm by the way, and by gently you mean get Kurt to come and blow you?"

"Something like that" Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

"Rachel!" Kurt sung from the kitchen, "We have wedding stuff to do lets go!"

Rachel hopped off Blain's lap and kissed his head "Have a good day Blaine! Oh and put some pants on would you?" Rachel skipped back out.

-O-

It was 6pm when Kurt and Rachel had finished picking out the food for the wedding, the wedding cake, and the flowers. The two best friends decided to go grab a cup of coffee at their favorite coffee shop a block away from the apartment.

"Kurt, I don't know where this wedding is, or how its going to look but I'm just so thankful for you and for all you have done" Rachel said sitting down on the couch, Kurt following her. "Are we going to see where my wedding is going to take place tomorrow?" Kurt nodded

"Wedding?" Said a voice from behind the two. They turned around.

"_Oh SHIT!" _Kurt thought to himself.

"Jesse?" Rachel managed to squeak out.

-O-

**A/n: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I'm so tired that if I write any more I would mess up my plan! So please be patient and wait till tomorrow, because there will be a chapter up then! I promise! **

**Reviews will get a faster update! **

**Goodnight and thank you for reading! **

**3 LN**


	12. Central Park

**A/n: Like I promised a chapter tonight! :D ENJOY!**

**No finchel in this chapter ]: sorry, but TONS of hummelberry!**

**I don't own glee:**

-O-

"Jesse?" Rachel said in shock, "what do you want?" Rachel turned on her 'bitch mode' switch.

"I was on my way to your apartment, I wanted to apologize-"

Rachel cut him off "For what?"

"For everything I've done, for all the times I've hurt you, please take me back Rachel?"

"Jesse Im going to tell you a few things. 1. It was a mistake to go back to you for a THIRD time, 2. You hurt me every fucking time! 3. I moved a few months ago, get with the program, and 4" Rachel held up her left hand "I'm engaged and getting married on Saturday so stay out of my life would you?" Rachel took her coffee and poured in on Jesse, "That's for the fucking eggs you threw at me, you asshole!"

"Rachel! I cannot believe you just did that! Okay well I guess I did, you've always been a diva and I deserve that, but that's why I love you, Rachel I promise you this time I wont hurt you" Jesse begged.

"What part of I'm getting **MARRIED** on **SATURDAY** Do you not understand?"

"The part that I'm not the groom! Who is it anyways? Kinda fast don't you think? We only broke up a few months ago. And doesn't he care that you have a son?"

"No he doesn't care because Finn is Chris's father and I'm marrying him,"

"THAT BIG DUMB KID? YOU'RE MARRYING HIM?"

"Hey! That's my brother! Yea he may be dumb and act like a kid but at least he loves Rachel and hasnt hurt her like you have! So if you wouldn't mind we will be going now" Kurt said standing up and pulling Rachel by her arm out of the coffee shop.

"I cannot believe him! The nerve of him! Can I go back and like punch him?" Rachel said stomping her feet on the ground.

"Don't let him get to you Rach, he's not important anymore, think of Finn and Chris and that you're getting married on SATURDAY!"

"I know I know, KURT IM SO EXCITED!"

"ME TOO! Just wait till you see the venue tomorrow"

-O-

Rachel and Kurt woke up at 8am the next morning in order to catch their 9am spa day. Afterwards the two went to a nice lunch.

"Kurt! Is it time now!" Rachel asked with excitement.

"Yes!" Kurt said from behind, he grabbed his scarf out of his bag.

"Oh I cant wait! Is it walking distance? Or do we need to take a cab?"

"Cab"

"KURT! WHAT THE HELL?" Rachel screamed as Kurt put the scarf around Rachel's eyes so she wouldn't see.

"Don't complain drama queen, I'm taking you to the venue"

"Ugh if you must do it this way," Rachel agreed to Kurt's method.

15 minutes later Rachel stood at the venue with the scarf still on.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel asked impatiently

"Yes Rachel, we just got here, give me a second" Kurt took down the scarf. Rach gasped.

"Kurt… Central Park? MY WEDDING IS IN CENTRAL PARK!" Rachel exclaimed

"Where in central park are we right now?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked around and realized she was standing on a bridge.

"OMG! This is the bridge that Finn told me to meet him at Junior year! Eek! Wait is my weeding on a bridge!"

"No, I just wanted to surprise you with the bridge, come on I'll show you where the wedding will be" Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and led her through Central Park till they arrived in a patch of grass surrounded by trees. At one end of the grass was a gazebo and on the other end there was a small lake.

"This is gorgeous Kurt," Rachel whispered.

"I know, so now I will clue you in on the details. See the gazebo?" Rachel nodded, "That is where the ceremony will take place, then over there near the lake will be the party and reception. There will be a dance floor, a big tent over the tables, and over the dance floor twinkling lights, and…Rachel I cant explain it, just trust me and I promise you it will be AMAZING!"

"I promise, it already looks amazing, thank you so much Kurt!" Rachel hugged Kurt.

"What else are best friends for? Want to know where we are having your rehearsal dinner? This is where part of Blaine's parents wedding gift comes in"

"Course!"

"Well its at…drum role please!" Rachel patted her thighs like drums, "Sardi's!" Kurt squeaked out and the next moment he was on the floor. Rachel had tackled him down and was kissing his cheeks, forehead, everything!

"KURT!" kiss on the cheek "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" kiss on the nose "THIS IS AMAZING!" kiss on the forehead.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YOU GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL CANCEL THIS WHOLE WEDDING AND WONT HELP YOU FINISH PLANNING IT!" Rachel froze and stood up, Kurt stood up as well, "Rachel this is a new McQueen jacket, and now its ruined!" Kurt huffed.

"Oh just throw it in the wash, it will be fine!" Rachel said waving her hand, she knew this would piss him off anymore, she tried suppressing her smile.

"just throw it in the wash? WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? WAL-MART CLOTHING!" Rachel broke down in giggles, "You bitch," Kurt said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Rachel said slapping his arm.

"you know, you're very violent! I hope you don't do this to Finn"

"Only if he begs" Rachel said winking,

"EW! He's my brother Rachel!"

"And Blaine is my brother! But I had to hear the two fo you last night, so don't complain!"

"Come on Elphaba, we should get back to the apartment,"

"Sounds good Glinda, but on the way back we should stop for some ice cream"

"Totally" The two best friends linked arms and walked towards a gelato shop.

-O-

**A/n: Not the best chapter, sorry. **

**Don't worry! Finn comes back next chapter! And, in my opinion, a pretty awesome surprise that Kurt has planned for the wedding! :D **

**So I'm from California and I've been to New York once when I was 10 and I don't remember it sadly, so I don't know if this place actually exists in Central Park but we shall pretend for the sake of the story!**

**Review=Updates! Lets aim for 5 more! :D **

**3 LN**


	13. Surprise!

**A/n: who watched the emmy's? I did! Lea looked stunning, the whole cast looked stunning, it was a good show, and you know what I think its okay that glee didn't win anything. Why? Cause next year they will be winning everything and its not the end of the world, as well as we, the fans, know how amazing Glee is and why it has won so much for than an emmy in our hearts.**

**So this week is going to be a living hell, I have to stay at a**

"**friends" (who I don't get a long with) cause my dad is out of town and also my mom comes home after being gone a year, this week basically says welcome to hell Linor. As well as I have two HUGE tests, yay! So I'm sorry If this is a slow updating week.**

**Anywhoo, sorry about the long authors note…here's another chapter!**

**I don't own glee:**

-O-

"welcome to new york" the flight attendant said over the speakers.

"Daddy?" Chris asked his father.

"Yea?"

"Do I get to see some of my old friends while I'm here?"

"When we get back to your old home you can ask mommy,"

"Okay!" Chris smiled happily in his seat, "when will that be?"

"Probably an hour," Finn responded to his son. He missed Rachel like crazy and in four short day he will be a married man and his wife and him will be off on their honeymoon, which neither new the destination of since Rachel's fathers and his parents were keeping secret. _"There sure are a lot of secrets kept from the bride and groom at this wedding" _Finn thought to himself.

-O-

"So there are three bedrooms, you, Rachel, and Chris, get her old room. My Parents get Chris's old room. Rachel's fathers are staying at a hotel. Now tomorrow night you need to keep Rachel in her room till 8pm, remember the plan I told you about?" Kurt said while climbing up he stairs and Finn following behind him with his suitcases, and his parents suitcases in his hands and their parents following behind.

"Yes Kurt, I am well aware and I have a plan" Finn said with a smirk.

"Please tell me you're not planning on having sex with her right before dinner!" Kurt begged.

"Dude chill, I'm going to have a Barbra movie marathon with her, something I usually would never do" Finn informed

"Good she would love that, and also… dude? Don't ever call me that again"

"Yes sir!" Finn laughed. Kurt pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened his apartment door. Chris ran between Finn and Chris and through the door, and to the fish.

"KLAINE!" Chris said hugging the fish bowl, "I've missed you so much! I hope you didn't tell Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine any of my secrets!" Kurt let out a giggle.

"Kurt? You home?" Blaine asked from their room.

"Yea, and I have the family with me!" Kurt sung back, moments later Blaine and Rachel emerged from the room, with messy hair and clothing wrinkled.

"Uhm Blaine? Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Blaine held his head in shame.

"I can't believe we could be so stupid Blaine! I told you we shouldn't have done anything when Kurt could be home any moment!" Rachel giggled.

"You're right Rachel" Blaine admitted. Finn Carole and Burt looked at the three, who broke into giggles, in confusion.

"Anyone want to explain?" Finn chimed in.

"One time Blaine and I fell asleep in Kurt and Blaine's bed. I happened to be in my bra and a pair of Blaine's boxers, and Blaine was just in a pair of boxers. Kurt walked into the apartment and walked in on us. Kurt claims that he heard one of us moaning which I guess meant one of us were moaning in our sleep. Kurt threw one of his diva fits claiming that Blaine has been cheating on him with me and there was screaming and yelling and crying and that night was just a disaster. Now we just joke about it." Rachel explained.

"So what was happening in there a few minutes ago?" Finn asked.

"We were talking and then we fell asleep" Blaine said. "I miss cuddling with you Rachel, you're a much better cuddler than Kurt" Blaine chuckled.

"Yea, you're better than Finn too" Rachel giggled.

"Hey!" Finn and Kurt said at the same time. Rachel skipped over to Finn and kissed him.

"Sorry, but its true" Rachel said, Finn made a pouty have, "I love you and no one could ever replace you"

"Better, but not there yet" Finn smiled.

"I'll make it up to you later" Rachel winked.

"Kids! Parents are still present! And so is a small seven year old!" Burt said clearing his throat. Rachel and Finn jumped apart. Rachel turned bright red and hid her face burring it into Finns chest.

"Sorry" Finn said embarrassed.

-O-

"What do you have planned for the evening Finn?" Rachel asked excitedly while sitting and bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Well first we are going to have a fun few hours for ourselves then we are getting dressed up and heading out with the family."

"Sounds perfect! What are the two of us gunna do?" Finn came out of the bathroom holding up the dvds to _Funny Girl_, _Hello Dolly!, Yentle, _and _The Way We Were. _"FINN! A BARBRA MARATHON!"

Finn nodded. _"Oh god, what have I gotten into?"_ Finn thought to himself. "Yup! You ready?" Rachel nodded and smiled her 1000 watt smile, "Pick two that's all we have time for" Of course Rachel picked _Funny Girl _and _The Way We Were._

Half way threw _Funny Girl_ Finn fell asleep, but Rachel didn't care, she was happy to be there with him and that he cared enough to watch the movies. Towards the end of _Funny Girl_ Rachel fell asleep too, she couldn't help it, she loved Barbra and all but she was so tired.

-O-

"**Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling. Street light people" **Finn rolled over to grab his phone off the bed.

"Hello?" Finn mumbled into it.

"Finn! Is Rachel ready? We're all here!" Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Oh shit! We fell asleep, give her like a 15 minutes" Finn closed the phone and set it aside. He looked over to his right where Rachel was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy. He hated that he had to be the one to disrupt her.

"Rach, wake up, we're late" Rachel shot up out of bed immediately.

"We can't be late! Oh god! Give me 15 minutes call everyone to tell them we'll be there in 30 minutes!" She rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and do her make up, luckily she had taken a shower before she and Finn started watching the movie. 10 minutes later Rachel was looking through the closet for a dress. She found a fitting short sleeved red dress to wear that went a little passed her mid thigh. She strapped on a pair of black high heels. "I'm ready!" She announced. Finn had put on slacks and a button down shirt.

"Shall we?" Finn asked

"Of course" Finn opened the door and

"SURPRISE!" Rachel was hit with bright lights and smiling faces. It took her a second to realize who was there. She looked around the room. It was all of New Directions, even Quinn. Rachel tried to smile but she couldn't, instead tears were forming in her eyes and she turned back and ran into her room slamming the door on everyone.

"Did we do something wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so…" Finn said confused.

"We'll go talk to her" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Let me, I was her best girlfriend at school after all, well as close as it can get with Rachel" Mercedes said. The two boys nodded.

**Knock Knock**

"Go away Blaine, Kurt, Finn, who ever it is"

"Nuh uh Diva I'm coming in" Mercedes said "So open up this door right now. Rachel stood up from behind the door and opened it. Mercedes stepped in.

"If you're gunna make fun of me just go ahead and do it." Rachel said trying not to cry anymore.

"make fun of you? What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked

"Well isn't that you guy are here for? Because I didn't make it out of Lima like I said I would?"

"Is that what you think?" Rachel nodded "do you think that Finn, Kurt, or Blaine for the matter would have let any of us in if we were here to make fun of you? Rachel, honey," Mercedes moved over to sit next to Rachel and hold her "we are here to congratulate you, you did get out of lima! You made it to the city! Maybe not the way you wanted but you made it, we all did! Except for Quinn but that's okay she's a bitch anyways" Rachel snorted "sorry, but its true, now come on fix your make up and get your pretty little ass in that living room."

"Thank you Mercedes"

"No problem, now come on! We don't want to keep your guests waiting!"

**An: sorry for stopping here I need to take a few hours to think of how I want the party dinner thing to go… I will have a short chapter of the party up tomorrow, it will probably only be around 2 pages. Sorry for the slow updates.**

**Reviews=faster longer updates! :D**

**3 LN**


	14. Learning New Things Each Day

**An: Ah! Glee tonight was so good! I loved it! OMG Darren looked soooo good and delicious I was like "Take me now!" god how I wish I knew him!**

**Like I promised here's the party.**

-O-

Mercedes walked out of Rachel's room with Rachel following behind. There was an awkward few minutes of silence. Finn was the first to break it, he walked up to Rachel and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nodded "No one is going to hurt you, they're all here to support us" Finn smiled and let go of her.

"Hello my Jewish American Princess, you ready to party?" Puck smiled down at Rachel.

"Of course!" Rachel laughed. "And sorry about before, I always have been a drama queen"

"No worries, manhands" Santana said smiling.

"Really Satan?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry, Rachel it's a habit."

"No worries, just grow out of it!"

"Of course!"

The former Glee club sat around the dinner table and ate while catching up on each other's life's. It was after dinner when Puck had suggested that they all do shots and this time it was legal since they were all over 21.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Brittany suggested.

"Is everyone okay with that? Like no couples would get offended?" Puck asked. Each couple looked at each other and nodded. "Then lets play spin the bottle!"

"Oh my god, this reminds me of my party back in Junior year."

"Except we're all more used to alcohol and probably not as much as a light weight" Artie said

"Well… I am, I'm such a light weight, Finn don't let me drink to much" Rachel begged.

"I think you're already drunk sweetheart."

"Ew stop with the lovey dovey and lets play!" Santana said excitedly. She spun first, it landed on Blaine.

"Yes finally! I get to kiss this fine piece of man!" Santana exclaimed

"Blaine honey, if you kiss her promise me you wont be thinking you're bi again, I cant go through that again" Kurt said leaning against Blaine.

"I promise you're the only one for me!" Blaine sung.

The two kiss, and after seconds Kurt pulled Blaine away, "You always have been a horny drunk, no matter what gender it is Blaine."

"Kurt! I'm in love with Santana!" Blaine giggled into Kurt's neck.

"Oh no you don't hobbit!" Kurt said smacking Blaine's arm.

The game continued, Blaine kissed Brittany, Brittany kissed Artie, Artie kissed Kurt, Kurt kissed Rachel, Rachel kissed Sam, Sam kissed Quinn, Mercedes kissed Mike, Mike kissed Finn, and Finn kissed Mercedes. By then the whole entire Glee club was gone, everyone was drunk and passed out on the floor. Each one curled up with their partner and if they didn't have one they curled up with a pillow or someone else who didn't have someone to cuddle with.

-O-

"Mommmmy! Dadddy!" Chris said running into the apartment, stopping when he saw his parents and the Glee club on the floor.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Puck asked waking up.

"Shit!" Rachel screamed as she got up. "Chris when did you get here?" Rachel asked.

"Chris? When did he get here?" Finn asked.

"That's what I just asked Finn, now let him answer!" Rachel snapped. Finn held his hands up in surrender. "Chris honey, how did you get in?"

"Grandad and Grandpa let me in, they saw you guys and let me in and then left."

"I'll have to speak to my fathers later" Rachel huffed.

"Can someone clue me in here? Who is this?" Puck asked. By now everyone woke up and were watching Chris, Finn, and Rachel.

"Hi! I'm Chris, and this is mommy" Chris pointed to Rachel, "and this is daddy! Well he's my first and new daddy" Chris said pointing to Finn.

"What!" Santana asked.

"Hi Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine!" Chris said running to the two and hugging them. The looked up at everyone who had confused looks on their face.

"Uhm how about you go play on your psp in your room, Chris"

"Okay Uncle Kurt, Daddy can we play soccer later today?"

"Maybe, go play now" Chris left.

"Dude, you're a dad?" Puck asked.

"I didn't know till a few months ago." Finn explained

"So you've been keeping this from all of us for how long?" Santana asked

"Seven years" Rachel whispered. "Its not like any of you would have cared! You would have made fun of me, shunned me! Laughed at me!" Rachel cried.

"Girl, calm down we would have helped you, been there for you, hell we would have stayed behind to help you, we've become a family since sophmore year, we love each other and would help each other with everything." Mercedes explained.

"No! that's the reason I didn't tell you guys! You are all such amazing people and had the ability to get out of lima! I couldn't tell you and hold you guys back, please forgive me, Finn has and its his goddamn son!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. There was an awkward moment of silence,

"Okay, sorry, we're just all in shock" Tina spoke up, "So, uhm we're going to leave and we'll see you tonight at the rehearsal dinner" Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Rachel fell onto the couch exhausted.

"Well that went better than I thought" Kurt said.

"Shut up Glinda, not now, I have the worst hangover ever" Rachel snapped

"I doubt that, remember the one you had a new years morning 2017" Blaine reminded her.

"Don't even remind me, I couldn't remember anything that night!"

"Except one thing" Kurt chimed in.

"which we promised we'd never bring up again" Rachel cut Kurt off.

"I'm out of the loop, you've got to tell me now" Finn said. the three friends looked at each other.

"Should we?" Kurt asked

"I don't know" Rachel responded, the three looked at Blaine who held his hands up,

"Its you two's secret, I'm not saying anything." Rachel and Kurt nodded.

"Wehadsex" Rachel said really quickly looking down on the floor.

"You did WHAT?" Finn said. "Explain now, how does this happen?"

"Well I mean I would think you'd know Finn, you put the penis in the.." Kurt began.

"NO! not that! I meant like just…"

**Flashback: New Years Day 2017 11am**

Rachel rolled over the sun blinding her face.

"Ugh" Rachel moaned stretching out her hands. She looked around the room. "_What the hell? Why am I in Kurt's room?"_ She thought to herself. She looked over to her right and there was Kurt…NAKED! Rachel jumped out of the bed and looked down at herself, she was naked as well. She grabbed a t-shirt she found on the floor (probably Blaine's) and threw it out.

"KURT! GET UP! THIS INSTANT!" Rachel shouted.

"You don't need to scream Rachel, sheesh!" Kurt said rolling over in bed.

"You're naked by the way" Kurt shot up and grabbed the blanket pulling it up higher on his body.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked looking around the room for some clues.

"I don't know! Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Uhm.. no." Kurt looked on his bed side table and he found it, a condom wrapper and a used condom next to it "SHIT RACHEL!"

"What? Tell me Kurt!" Rachel whispered angrily.

"I think…we had sex?" Kurt squeaked out.

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed as loud as she could. The two looked at each other in shock.

"Good morning love birds!" Blaine said bursting through the door holding two cups of coffee.

"Love birds?" Kurt questioned.

"Well the way you two were acting last night"

"You remember?" Rachel asked nervously

"Yea, you two ended up having sex"

"And you didn't think to stop us!" Kurt asked

"I came into the room after you two did the dirty already, I had to help you both into the bed, by the looks of it you two went at it on the floor. And Kurt wouldn't let me take Rachel to her room, and Rachel wouldn't let me dress her and it was just a mess," Blaine explained

"And you're not mad…?" Rachel asked confused.

"Nah, I know Kurt is gay and loves me, it was just a misunderstanding, plus I find it extremely funny"

**End Flashback**

"This is so weird! You two are like brother and sister and OH GOD! Its like I had sex with my brother! Oh dear god!" Finn said into his hands.

"Don't be such a drama queen Finn that's Rachel's job" Kurt said standing up and walking to his room with Blaine following him.

"I'm going to go sleep, long day ahead of us" Rachel got up and went back to her room, Finn decided it was best to follow her and take a nap.

**An: **

**Reviews=update!**


	15. Wedding Bells

**A/n: Ah! Sorry I didn't know if anyone read the last chapter or if it showed up or what not so I wanted to check. I'm going to finish the story I promise! And I have an idea for a sequel too and a third story in the series! Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.**

**If this story goes the way I plan and I don't think of anything else to do there should be a good 4ish more chapters and an epilogue. Maybe more I'm not sure yet.**

**Thanks for letting me know you're still there! And that you're enjoying the story.**

**And now I present to you… the wedding!**

-O-

"Do you, Finn Hudson, take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The rabbi asked.

"I do" Finn smiled and slid the ring onto Rachel.

"And do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Rachel said trying to contain a squeal. She slid the ring onto Finn's finger. The Rabbi nodded.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The two kissed and cheers erupted from the new directions while the rest of the guest clapped happily. Carole, and both of Rachel's father's were crying, as well as Shelby. The two broke apart and Rachel fell into Finn's arms, taking a moment for herself.

Just as Kurt planned the guests moved smoothly across the lawn and to the reception area. The guests had found their seats and were speaking to each other until Kurt tapped his glass.

"Ladies and gentleman" Kurt began "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." The guest applauded once again when Finn and Rachel entered the dance floor. "And now for their first dance as a married couple" The familiar tune of Journey's _Faithfully _started playing. The two began to dance.

"really Finn? You chose faithfully? I know its our song and all but we always use it for everything" Rachel asked a little disappointed but she didn't let it get to her too much.

"I thought you were picking the song, that's what Kurt said" Finn responded confused.

"I'm going to kill that boy" Rachel snickered. "Finn! I have an idea!" She leaned up to whisper in her ear and Finn nodded.

Rachel pulled away from Finn and ran over to the DJ and explained what the new plan was. Kurt looked at Rachel confused and started to panic.

"Kurt, honey, calm down, its their wedding let them do what they want" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and rubbing his thigh to calm him down.

"Fine," Kurt said through his teeth "but they always ruin everything, I mean they cost us nationals junior year" Blaine shot him a look.

All the sudden a new song began, it took a Kurt a moment to realize what song it was.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked from his seat, Rachel turned to him and winked. "I cannot believe they are doing this" Kurt said squirming in his seat.

"What's so special about "You're the one I want" from Grease?" Blaine questioned.

"It was their first duet, I mean sure its cute but not a song for a wedding!"

"Let them be Kurt. They're happy and you should be too"

"Why are you always right?" Kurt asked leaning over to peck Blaine on the lips.

"Cause I'm a dapper motherfucker" Blaine said winking

"Ew girls?" Kurt giggled.

-O-

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Blaine said standing, "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and I was one of the bride's maids… or as Rachel likes to call it bride's brother. I am not truly her brother but I do consider myself to be. Rachel and I first met in 11th grade at a party she was hosting. That night turned into something completely different than what the New Directions, and myself wanted. We ended up playing spin the bottle."

"Oh god" Rachel whispered next to Blaine who just kept smiling.

"When it was my turn to spin it landed on the one and only Rachel Berry. Now if you don't know me I'm gay, but being drunk, oh woops secrets out, I didn't care and went ahead and kissed Rachel. I think we even dated few a day until she kissed me and I realized I was for sure gay. I got the pleasure to go to school with Rachel senior year and then after she and I, along with my fiancé, Kurt, moved out to New York to pursue our dreams. I lived with Rachel for seven years and I just want to say that although she can be stubborn and a diva at time all the good things about her over power the bad ones. She is kind and caring, she puts others before herself and is generous, she is a great Broadway partner as well as an amazing singer! Rachel, I wish you luck and I know you will do amazing things in your life, and be an great wife." Blaine turned to Finn, "Good luck with her" He said. Rachel slapped Blaine's arm playfully. Blaine leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"It's my turn now!" Kurt said jumping out of his seat, "I promise I wont take long, after all I'm the best man and the maid of honor, I don't know how we succeeded with that but we did! So I'll start with Rachel. When I first met you I couldn't stand you, you were annoying and over confident, but I soon learned to love you for you and who you are whom is an amazing person. I don't think I realized this till the end of junior year when we went to New York but we are the exact same people except I'm gay and you're a girl. We both love New York, Broadway, Singing, and being number one. We used to compete for all the solo's in Glee club, you usually won, but there were times I would win" Kurt winked and Rachel, "I have watched you grow from a little girl who had one goal in life to a beautiful gorgeous woman who is an amazing mother, puts her son before her, loves everyone and everything, and still confident and as fierce as she was that day in 10th grade that we first met. I love you, you're like a sister to me and my best friend.

Now Finn, oh god, you were my first crush. I remember I'd do anything to have you, hell I went as far to set our parents up just to be closer to you. As most of us know I succeeded in one part, we became closer but as brothers, our parents got married and we moved in together, it was awkward at first but we soon grew past that. You are an amazing brother and person and I know you will do great things. And uh.. sorry Finn but I have more to say to Rachel than you, love you! So with that I want to make a toast to the two of you, may you two have many more years of joy and hopefully a few more finchel babies"

The night continued in a blur, it wasn't until Finn and Rachel were at the aiport getting ready to board the plane.

"Finn, we're married!" Rachel squealed

"I know! This is amazing, you're amazing, this whole night has been amazing!" Finn exclaimed. The two arrived at their gate and looked at the board, it didn't say the destination. "That's weird" Finn walked over to the counter, "Excuse me?" He asked the lady.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hudson" She said smiling.

"Um yes, why is there no destination on the board?" Rachel asked.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Anderson asked us to keep that a secret, since you're taking their jet we are able to do so" she explained. Finn turned to look at Rachel with wide eyes who was wearing the same expression.

"Private jet?" Finn asked.

"I do believe I just said that sir. We will be ready for the two of you in 10 minutes" The lady left and went through the tunnel to the jet.

"Rachel, they've done too much, we can't" Finn protested

"Don't argue, they wont let us pay them back or anything, plus they never use the jet, they let Blaine, Kurt, and I use it sometimes to fly on a trip, its cheaper so don't worry about it"

"okay" Finn said smiling.

The lady came back, "You are now able to board," she announced. Finn laced his fingers with Rachels as they began to walk to the jet, "Enjoy your honeymoon!" the woman called to the two.

-O-

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, we have arrived" The flight attendant woke the young couple up.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and stretched as Finn did the same, "Can you tell us where we are?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" the flight attendant said nodding, "we're in Jamaica, enjoy your honeymoon" and she left.

"Finn! Jamaica!" Rachel jumped up and down in her seat!

"I know! Okay my mom said that we should find a man holding a sign with our name and he will take us to our final destination."

"Sounds good! Lets go!"

-O-

**A/n: So I've never been to a wedding so I don't know how they go, or what the speeches are supposed to sound like, so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Next chapter… the honeymoon!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews=Updates!**

**Tumblr url: lalaland1863**


	16. Flying

**A/n: Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. This week was Rosh Hashana (the Jewish New Year) which means I was stuck in services. I also had hella tests Monday-Wednesday so I was busy studying those nights. **

**Okay honeymoon time! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee**

-O-

"Finn! Look at this place its gorgeous!" Rachel squealed as they got to the hotel room. It wasn't much of a room, more like a mini house. The resort they were staying at was on the beach and each guest had their own little house.

"I know, I can't believe our parents sent us here, I love them so much right now!" Rachel opened the door to their house but before she could get it Finn scooped her up bridal style.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! You put me down right now!"

"Sorry Rachel Barbra Hudson, no can do" Finn kissed her cheek and carried her into the house. It was perfect. It had one floor but one end was raiser higher than the other. The first level had a couch and tv, a kitchen, a table, and had glass windows (with curtains) facing the ocean. The high level had a round bed a bathtub and a shower. There was also another door leading to the main area of the resort where there was a pool, the restaurant and karaoke lounge, and a game center.

Finn carried Rachel over to the bed and gentle put her down kissing her. But got interrupted by Finns stomach growling.

"You're hungry"

"Nah, I can wait till later" Finn said going back to kissing Rachel. But Rachel moved her head to the side.

"Well I can't" Rachel slid out from under Finn and fixed her hair. "Lets go get dinner and we can finish what we were doing after" Rachel said with a wink.

"Ugh! Fine but only because I love you"

-O-

Finn woke up to bright sunlight hitting his face. He groaned and rolled over.

"Good morning husband" Rachel said giggling, "Finn! We're married!"

"I know Rach, I was there remember?"

"You were? I thought you weren't invited, how dare you crash my wedding!" Rachel joked.

"Shut up"

"So what should we do today?"

"I saw somewhere that they have parasailing, wanna try that?" Finn suggested.

"You know I'm scared of heights Finn…"

"Come on, how will you ever get over your fear if you don't try it? Plus I'll be there to protect you"

"Fine, but if we fall and die I'm going to kill you!"

"Wouldn't I be dead already?"

"maybe…"

-O-

"finn! I can't do this, im going to die, I can't I cant I can't!" Rachel cried to Finn.

"Rachel, I know those are fake tears cause you're sorta smiling, you're excited!"

"Fine! I'm only doing this because I love you"

"And because you want me to hold you when you're scared, obviously"

"No!"

"Time to go up!" the man driving the boat said to Rachel and Finn. They were strapped in. and now Rachel got really scared.

"Just close you're eyes, getting up there is the scariest part, want me to tell you when we're up?" Rachel nodded holding onto Finn tightly.

Three minutes later the two were up soaring in the sky.

"Rachel we're up if you want you can open you're eyes, just don't look down" Rachel opened her eyes a little to peak still holding tightly onto Finn, but once she opened her eyes she leg go of Finn.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! Its like I'm flying! Finn! Thank you for making me do this!"

"No problem babe, I knew you'd like it" Finn said kissing Rachel's head who was smiling like a five year old who got a new toy.

The day continued with tanning, swimming, food, and more well sex.

-O-

*Ring Ring Ring*

Rachel rolled over in bed, her phone was ringing.

"Ugh, Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Rachel sat up in bed waking Finn up.

"Chris is in the hospital"

"What? We're going coming home now! Bye!" Before Rachel's dad could explain what happened Rachel hung the phone up and flew out of the bed.

"Rachel whats going on?" Finn said rubbing his eyes.

"We've got to go home, Chris is in the hospital" Rachel said rushing to put clothes on and stuffing clothing into the suitcase.

"wait… WHAT?" Finn jumped out of the bed to put clothes on and help Rachel pack. With in two hours they were at the airport and boarding a plane back home.

-O-

Rachel and Finn ran down the hall towards Chris's room with their suitcases in hand.

"What happened?" Rachel said bursting into the room.

"You look horrible Rachel" Kurt said giggling. Blaine slapped his arm.

"Mom! Dad! You should have seen me! I was on the swings and I decided that I wanted to try to fly so I jumped off! I don't remember the rest but I knew it was fun!"

"I did that when I was younger! I loved it!" Finn said. Rachel just glared at Finn.

"Well why are you in here?" Rachel asked.

"He has a concussion and a broken arm. They want to keep him here till you two got home."

"Okay, when can we bring him home?" Rachel asked

"Today, but don't you two want to go back? We can get you another flight" Burt asked. Rachel and Finn looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing.

"No, we had an amazing time but we missed our family too much, but thank you so much for it, we really appreciate it"

"No problem kids we love you" Rachel's Daddy said.

-O-

**A/n: Sorry not much happened in this chapter it was def a filler, there will probably only be 2 more chapters. ]: **

**Updates=reviews! **

**3 LN**


	17. Miracles Happen

**A/n: Thank you for those of you who reviewed! **

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry I'm mapping out a sequel already :D **

**There are two new characters coming in this chapter! Well there were in one previous chapter for like 5 seconds.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee**

-O-

"Good morning Ms. Hudson" Finn said rolling over in bed to face Rachel and kissing her cheek.

"Finn its been 3 months," Rachel giggled.

"So? I'll never get tired of calling you that"

"And I'll never get tired of hearing it." Rachel sighed, "Come on we have work in two hours" Rachel said getting up.

"I don't want to!" Finn grumbled and threw the covers over his head.

"Don't be a baby and get up Finn!"

"No!" Rachel left the room and headed towards the shower. 40 minutes later Finn was still in bed. Rachel was dressed and getting Chris ready for school.

"Hey Chris go pour this on daddy" Rachel said handing Chris a cup of ice cold water.

"Okay!" Chris hopped off his chair and headed towards his parents room. He crept inside the room, once he was next to Finn he poured the water on his head and yelled

"Get up!" Chris giggled.

"Rach! What the fu-" Finn stopped himself when he saw it was Chris. "I'm going to get you Chris!" Finn said laughing, he got up and chased Chris around the room and to the kitchen where Chris was hid behind Rachel's legs.

"Good you showered, no go get dressed and lets head out" Rachel said as she finished packing Chris's lunch.

"You're so mean Rach" Finn said with a frown on his face.

"Maybe just a little" Rachel said winking.

-O-

_Hey Finn, _

_Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding I was busy directing a new film! I hope you got my gift and are enjoying it! _

_Anyway my friend is a producing a new movie and asked me to direct, sadly I had to decline since I'm already busy working on a different film. That's when I got an idea. I showed him your work from college and he loved it! He asked me if you'd be interested in the job. It would be in LA and starts filming in September. _

_Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_You're ex-roomie,_

_Alex. _

Finn stared at his computer screen in awe. Him directing a Hollywood movie? It was his dream but could he leave his life here in Lima? And would Rachel say yes? Finn got up from his desk and sprinted down the hallway to the choir room where Rachel most likely was. He stopped at the door and found Rachel dancing around the choir room singing "Don't Stop Believing". Rachel gathered her papers from the piano and started heading out the door. She didn't notice Finn till she ran into him since he was blocking the door way.

"Oh! Hello darling" She said standing on her tip toes and kissing him, "Do you need something?"

"Can't I come see my wife because I miss her?" Finn asked with a smile on his face, he couldn't hold in how happy he was.

"Well of course you can, walk me to my office will ya?" Finn took the papers from Rachels hands and held it in one of his while the other wrapped around her waist. Once they got to Rachel's office Finn couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I have so news about work" Finn said smiling widely.

"You already told me yesterday Finn, you're getting promoted to head of the sports department here" Rachel said looking down at some papers on her desk.

"Yea but its something else" Finn paused, Rachel nodded asking for him to go on, "I got a job offer to direct a movie… in LA" Rachel's head snapped up and she looked at Finn with a blank expression. "Rach… I don't have to take it if you don't want me to, we can stay here in Lima"

"OH MY GOD FINN! THAT IS AMAZING! OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT NOT TAKING IT!" Rachel screamed jumping onto Finn's lap and smashed their lips together.

-O-

"Now Chris be good for granddad and grandpapa okay?" Rachel said kissing Chris's forehead.

"Mommy when will you be back?"

"In three days" Rachel hugged Chris one last time.

"We'll see you soon kido, I love you" Finn said hugging Chris.

"Love you too daddy"

Finn and Rachel boarded the plane to LA, they were going apartment/house hunting, Finn was meeting with the producer, and Rachel was going to go job hunting.

The flight was going smoothly until they were an hour from LA. All of the sudden the plan started falling down, heading towards the earth.

"Finn! We're going to die, I love you"

"Oh god, Rachel I love you too" Rachel kissed Finn and then it went black.

"FINN!" Rachel screamed, she looked around the cabin and everything was fine,

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Finn asked holding Rachel tightly looking at her worriedly.

"Oh my goodness, it was all a nightmare, thank god. I couldn't lose you Finn, oh god I was so scared." Rachel broke into tears

"Shh, you're not going to lose me, never, I'll always be here no mater what" Rachel nodded. "Lets talk about what we want to look for while we're in LA"

Rachel smiled "Well I think an apartment is cheapest but I want Chris to live outside of an apartment too, plus I want to have more kids at some point so I don't think an apartment is best, but if its all we can afford we could rent it out and then buy a house once we can afford it" Rachel said all in one breath.

"I think we might just have to do that, and you want more kids?"

"I thought we talked about this already" Finn shook his head. "Well if you want to yes, I've always wanted four kids, I never grew up with any siblings and I want Chris to have many and grow up in a loving home"

"I think that sounds perfect, I've always wanted three but hey why not have one more?"

"four it is. We have time though, I mean we're both only 26 and starting a new life in a new city."

"I couldn't agree more" Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead.

-O-

"Finn! This one looks perfect! Its not too big or too small, it gives you the warm family feel and is three bedrooms for when someone comes and visits. Its also right across the park!"

"And the price is reasonable, and there is a good school down the block, and guess who our neighbor will be?"

"hello my Jewish American princess!" Puck said coming through the apartment door Sam following behind.

"Noah! Sam!" Rachel ran and hugged both men. "You guys live here?"

"Who do you think gave Finn the idea of looking at this apartment building?" Puck asked.

"Well it wasn't you" Sam said "it was all me, I get all the credit"

"What ever trouty mouth"

"Puck what did I say about calling me that?"

"And do you think I listened?"

"I can see you two haven't changed one bit" Finn said hugging both of the men.

-O-

"One thing done, and the most important we have a home!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay I have my meeting in 30 minutes so I need to leave, you'll be okay here in the city?"

"Finn I lived in New York remember? I'll be fine, plus I'll have my cell phone with me so if I get lost I'll call Noah or Sam"

"Okay, have a good day."

-O-

Rachel had been job hunting for 3 hours and nothing has come up, probably has to do with the fact that she was a college drop out. She was just about to give up but then a miracle occurred.

"No! stop, I don't want to take that audition, I'm not interested….why do you keep pushing me to do this?" A women Rachel's age said into the phone, Rachel just stood in place listening to the conversation,

"If I was offered an audition I'd take it in an instant" Rachel said to herself not realizing that the woman had stopped right next to her.

"I'll call you later" The girl shut the phone and turned to Rachel "Hello, you said you'd go to audition?"

"Uhm yes?" Rachel said confused.

"Want to take my spot? I don't want to do this movie, its going to be a long production and I could never fill the shoes of the original stars"

"Sure!" Rachel smiled brightly, "what movie is it for?"

"the movie version of Wicked" the girl stated as if it meant nothing.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed hugging the girl who looked shocked.

"Okay great, now get off me" Rachel let go instantly. "Here's the address and time, just show up have a song ready and they'll ask you to do a cold reading, break a leg" and with that the girl left.

Rachel hailed a taxi and gave him the address for the audition which was in an hour. Luckily she was dressed nice enough and her make up and hair were still perfect. Rachel pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Kurt! Put me on speaker! I have some news for you and Blaine!"

"You're on speaker anyways love" Blaine said

"I should have known… anyways I have an audition for a movie!"

"Congrats! Which movie?"

"Why are you answering everything, where's Kurt?" Rachel asked, "_they better not be having sex right now…" _Rachel thought to herself.

"He's next to me but he has food in his mouth so he's not talking, so what movie?"

"drum roll please" Rachel could hear someone drumming on their thighs "the movie version of Wicked!"

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed.

"I know! Anyways listen I'm here but I'll call you later tonight" she closed the phone and paid the taxi driver.

"Hi I'm here for the Wicked auditions" Rachel said smiling brightly at the receptionist.

"Yes, follow me" She said smiling the fakest smile Rachel has ever seen. The receptionist brought Rachel into a room where there were 4 other girls sitting on chairs. "Auditioning for Elphaba correct?" Rachel nodded. "write your name on the clipboard over there and take a seat"

An hour later Rachel's name was called.

"That's me!" Rachel said standing up and straightening out her dress.

"Follow me please" the man said. "I'm Jon Nulman, I'll be directing this masterpiece"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel entered the a new room, the walls where white and in front of her sat four people, Jon, and the other two she could only assume were the casting director and the producer. She wasn't sure who the fourth was.

"I'm Zack Jenkins I'm the producer,"

"I'm Barbra Shames I'm the casting director"

"And I'm Ryan Weiss, I was casting director for the Broadway production"

"Nice to meet you all I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning for the role of Elphaba." Rachel had decided to keep her old last name for her acting career, and Finn agreed that if it were to ever pick up that sounded fine.

"Didn't you audition for the Broadway production a few years back?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I did" Rachel said confidently.

"Great, we would like you to sing two songs, one from Wicked and one other of your choosing. We'll give you a minute to think of the songs" Jon said.

"I'm ready" Rachel said in an instant with out thinking of which songs she was going to sing, she already knew the moment she was offered the audition. "Which song would you like me to sing first?"

"Lets go with the Wicked song first" Barbra said.

"I'll be singing _No Good Deed_" The four nodded. Rachel began singing and like always with every solo she sings she puts all of her emotion into it and pours her heart out. Once she finished singing there was silence, no one said anything for a few seconds.

"And you're next song?" Zack asked.

"Oh yea, I'll be singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ fun _Funny Girl_" Rachel took a deep breath and proceeded to sing. Once she finished they asked Rachel to do a cold reading.

"Thank you for your time Rachel, we will call you soon" Barbra said.

"Thank you" Rachel exited the room and headed to the hotel.

-O-

"How was your meeting?" Rachel asked Finn over dinner.

"It was amazing! Rach this movie is going to be exactly what I need to get my name in the business, we start casting soon! Which means we kind of need to move here this month…"

"Works for me, we have a home and you have a job" Rachel said taking a bite of her broccoli.

"How was your job hunting?" Finn asked.

"Well at first it sucked until I ran into this girl, she gave me an address for an audition"

"What? And audition for like a movie?"

"Yes!" Rachel said smiling brightly, "And not just any movie but the movie version of Wicked!" Finn dropped his fork.

"Babe! That's amazing! How do you think the audition went?"

"I think I did well but they didn't say anything, they didn't clap or talk to me other than ask me a few questions,"

"That's okay, it happens sometimes, it just depends on how the people at the audition want to respond, im 100 percent sure you did perfect and that you're going to get the role." Finn said.

"We'll see"

-O-

**2 Weeks Later**

"Well that's the last suitcase" Rachel said giving the suitcase to the man behind the counter. "I'm so glad that we're not driving all the way to California"

"Same, thank god for mom and dad suggesting to ask a movie company to move our stuff a few days before"

"totally"

The two Hudson's and Berry walked towards the security gate.

"Oh Finn! My boy is all grown up!" Carole said crying and hugging Finn.

"Mom," Finn laughed "I'm not leaving for ever, we're just moving, we'll be back to visit and you'll come to visit" Carole nodded and let go of Finn.

"Good luck son" Burt said hugging Finn.

"Rachel you take good care of my son okay?" Carole said hugging Rachel.

"When have I not?" Rachel laughed then stopped "Don't answer that, graduation is in the past" Carole just laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug and only let go when Burt pulled her away. Rachel looked at her two fathers. "Dad, Daddy," That was all Rachel could say before she broke down into tears. Her two fathers pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry sweetheart, this isn't goodbye, we'll see each other soon, we'll all flying over for thanksgiving and we'll be together as one big happy family. We love you" Hirman said.

"And we believe in you, you will make it big" Leroy said. tears running down his face.

"Your flight leaves in 45 minutes, you should go" Hirman said. "Finn take care of my little girl"

"Of course" Finn nodded. The three made their way towards security. They looked back one more time at their family and waved goodbye.

Once the Hudson Berry clan were past security and sitting at their gate happily Rachel started getting nervous. Not about moving but about her audition.

"Finn they haven't called, what if I was so bad that they can't even tell me?"

"Rach calm down, these things take time"

Rachel's phone started ringing during their conversation, Chris didn't want to interrupt them so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rachel Berry's?"

"Chris! Give me the phone please" Rachel said holding out her hand. Chris gave her the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked

"Hi, Rachel Berry?"

"This is she" Rachel started getting nervous again, it sounded like Jon.

"This is Jon Nulman from the Wicked auditon"

"Oh, hello! How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, I was just calling to notify you about your audition, and on behalf of all of us at the audition we want to congratulate you on getting the role of Elphaba. You stunned us all, your cold read was perfect and your song choice was amazing. You stood to us, most of the audition songs for the Elphaba were Defying Gravity but you did something different"

"Are you serious?" Rachel almost screamed into the phone but reminded herself to stay calm.

"As serious as I could ever be"

"Thank you so much!"

"We will be contacting you later today if that is alright with you"

"Perfect! If it could be after 6 because I will be on a flight before that"

"Of course, once again congratulations" the line went dead.

"FINN! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Rachel screamed, not caring who at the airport looked at her weirdly.

"I told you that you could do it! I love you" Finn said hugging Rachel tightly.

"I love you," Rachel said. "LA here we come!"

"A new fairytale beginning" Finn smiled.

**The End**

**A/n: thank you so much to all of you who supported me through this story and were with me from the beginning. Even if you weren't with me from the beginning thank you for reading! **

**Review and let me know what you thought of the over all story, and if you're interested in a sequel! **

**For now I'll be working on my Klaine fic **_**"I dare you to…"**_** once I'm done with that I'll start working on the sequel if y'all want one. **

**Once again thank you! I love you all! 3**

**LN**

**Tumblr: lalaland1863**


	18. Sequel Is Up! :D

Sequel is up! :D Enjoy!


End file.
